The Thief of Heart
by Gina4
Summary: COMPLETE! Legolas & Callysta met in the most unlikely circumstances. Both have secrets of their own but when they stumbled upon each other’s agendas, a pact was made between the two. Could it be just mere coincidences that they crossed each other’s pa
1. Default Chapter

LEGOLAS GREENLEAF

Title: The Thief of Hearts

Author: Gina

Ratings: PG-13 (ratings by chapter)

Genre: Romance/Adventure

Disclaimer: 'Lord of the Rings' and its characters are sole properties of J.R.R. Tolkien and New Line Cinema. Others belong to my muse. 

Summary: Legolas and Callysta met in the most unlikely circumstances. Both have a natural mistrust for one another. Both have secrets of their own but when they stumbled upon each other's agendas, a pact was made between the two. Could it be just mere coincidences that they crossed each other's paths or could it be that the Higher Powers have a certain task destined for them?

Feedbacks: I need them like the desert needs the rain. 

Chapter One

"Stop the carriage, Everard." A female voice called from inside. 

Everard drew in his horses and the black-and-gold carriage creaked to a halt. A dark head peeped out from the curtained window. It was a lady, fair of skin with hair as black as ebony.

"I see a huddled form there by the road, among the tall grasses. See what it is, Everard." The lady said.

Everard complied. With a light hop, he leapt from his seat and approached the inert form. When he got closer, he found that it was a young lady, dressed in a wine-red travelling gown. She was lying face down and her flaxen-pale blonde hair was all tousled up. Carefully, he turned her over and was relieved to find that she was still breathing. Her face was dirty with smudges of dirt and there were grazes on her temple and forehead. Gently, he roused her and slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright, milady? What happened?" Everard asked, as he helped her to her feet.

She rubbed her forehead gingerly, frowning as she tried to recollect what had befell her. When she looked up at him again, there was fear in her eyes. In a barely audible whisper, she told him, "I have been robbed."

The dark-haired lady descended from the coach when she saw Everard returned with a young woman. In brief, he told her what the girl had told him. She was Lady Callysta of the House of Galathor. She was on her way home when her carriage was ambushed by a band of bandits. These rogues made away with the carriage and all her belongings. In a sense, she had nothing except the clothes on her back but she was glad to be sound alive.

"What an evil fortune! I am Lady Eodrea of the House of Eorl. I bid you to come with me. We shall not ride far now and we will stop at an inn not many miles away. Rest for the night and tomorrow we may arrange for your journey home." The dark-haired lady told her.

Callysta thanked her profusely and climbed into the coach. 

The sky grew dark as they rode on. The carriage rocked back and forth on the uneven path. After a while, Callysta felt nauseated. She asked if they might stop for a moment because she felt sick. As the carriage rolled to a halt for the second time, she alighted and made her way dizzily towards the roadside. She clutched on tightly to the cloak Eodrea had given her and shivered in the cold wind.

Eodrea watched her from the carriage. A wave of uneasiness swept over her. Ahead, bright thunderheads could be seen in the distant horizon. The tall grasses rustled and nodded in the strong wind. Eodrea was about to call out to Callysta when all of a sudden, a black figure leapt out from the grasses and grabbed Callysta. More figures followed suit. Their dark hair flying wild in the wind and in their hands, bright daggers gleamed.

Callysta's cries were drowned by the banshee-like screams of the bandits. The horses neighed and stomped in fright and confusion and were ready to bolt if Everard did not hold them in check. He raised his horn and let out a mighty blow. Its blasts reverberated and echoed through the valley. The bandits seemed to falter and flounder at the sound of the mighty horn. 

Eodrea's heart pounded fast in her ribcage but she managed to take hold of the bit of composure still left in her. She watched the rogue who was holding onto Callysta and calculated her move. The poor girl stood frozen with the blade to her throat. Fear was etched on her white face. 

"Gerrout! Or I'll slit her throat like a Thanksgivin' turkey!" The bandit cried and tightened his grip on Callysta.

So, slowly Eodrea emerged from the coach but not to surrender. Her long blade was unsheathed and shone with a white light. She stood back to back with Everard, who also had a sword in hand. And the bandits, forming a ring, advanced upon them…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The sun was sinking behind the long western arm of the mountains. The road passed slowly between the two peaks, winding down to the valley. Upon it, three riders came riding down the path. Two of them were tall and lithe-limbed; one was fair-crowned, the other dark. A stout rider rode between them, his hair and beard appeared flaming red in the dusk light. The riders were anxious to reach their destination ere nightfall. 

"How far more to the inn, Master Figwit?" the stout rider asked, gruffly. He has no love for horses and even less for riding on them. He'd sooner carry the four-legged beast than to be carried upon them. Still, he tolerated the ride on this trip because Heglas was a gentle steed and they had a hasty need to reach Rivendell as quickly as possible. 

"Soon, Master Gimli. It's not far now." The dark-haired rider replied, with a small smile. Figwit does not think much of dwarves but towards Gimli, he holds the Master Dwarf in high opinion, mainly because of the Dwarf's unusual loyalty and friendship with his kin, the fair-haired rider. A friendship between an Elf and a Dwarf was almost unheard of…until now. 

"Getting tired of bumping like a sack of potatoes on Heglas?" The fair-headed Elf teased Gimli.

"You mock me! Yet all this delay is your fault!" Gimli snorted.

"Mine?!"

"Yes, Master Legolas," Gimli added, calmly, "If you needn't stop at every rowan and birch and wax poetics about them, we'd be at the inn right now. In front of a good roaring fire with cold beer in our hands, instead of these nasty reins!"

Legolas glared at the Dwarf and replied, coolly, "I cannot be held responsible for your apparent lack of appreciation towards Nature's living beauty. It is to be expected, of course, coming from a lover of iron and stones."

Gimli's eyebrows bristled at that remark, "Pshaw! Let me tell you something Master Elf! The sword at your side and the tips of your arrows are made from these iron and stones you disdained so much! On the other hand, one birch is the same as the other. If you have seen one, you have seen 'em all! Isn't it wearisome to sing about them all the time?"

"Weary?!" Legolas exclaimed.

Figwit shook his head. Between the two of them, trading insults was like trading cards. However, they are quick to take offence on each other's behalf and even quicker to defend one another if the insults came from a third party.

"I never get weary of Nature's beauty but if my rest last night were not interrupted by your loud snores, Master Dwarf, I need not sing to the trees to ease my mind." Legolas said.

"My snores?! If you had slept like any normal folks do, with your eyes shut, that is, you would have had as much rest as I did." Gimli retorted. It is true that when Elves sleep, their eyes remained open, blending dream and night into one. 

From a distance, Figwit heard the horn calls. It sounded in distress.

"Knock it off, you two! Listen!" Figwit commanded and Legolas and Gimli fell silent. Then, they heard the horns again. Loud and clear, it rang. A distress call, no doubt.

The riders quickened their pace. From below the valley, Legolas could make out a dark speck in the middle of the road. He gasped when saw what it was.

"The carriage from the House of Eorl!" He said in a harsh whisper.

"What? What about it? I haven't Elvish eyesight!" Gimli asked.

"Shhh…bandits. Twelve of them against the Lady Eodrea and her trusted driver." Figwit said.

"Gggrrrr…those little sneak thieves! What shall we do?" Gimli growled.

"Two can play at this sneaking game." Legolas replied. He pointed to another narrow path leading down to the valley. It was hidden among the tall grasses. "Over there. Figwit and I can run lightly down and catch them unawares." 

"What about me?"

"You, my dear Gimli shall distract them." Legolas said, and whispered into the Dwarf's ears. 

The Dwarf scowled indignantly, "A bait! I will most certainly not do that! It is an insult to my Dwarven dignity! An insult to Gloín! An insult to-"

"No time to argue, Gimli! The Lady's life is at stake." Figwit said. With that, both he and Legolas disappeared down the narrow path and Gimli had no choice but to be the co-conspirator.


	2. Two

Chapter Two

"Ai-oi! Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd ai-mênu!" Gimli shouted with a fierce cry. Wielding his trusty axe, he charged down at them on Heglas.

The bandits froze for a moment and stood staring at the strange sight of a lone stout figure charging down upon them on a steed. A Dwarf? Whoever has heard of a Dwarf riding on a horse?

This split second distraction was sufficient for Legolas and Fitwit to act. Legolas let loose his arrows in quick successions, too fast for mortal eyes to see and four bandits fell dead. Figwit fell two more with his sword. Everard and Lady Eodrea seized their chances and took down two each. The last two, Gimli hewn off their heads with his mighty axe.

"Well down, Gimli!" Figwit praised him. 

"Ah, I could have done better if I was on my stout feet than being borne by this great beast. I would have done more than shave the scalps of these thieves!" Gimli said.

"Still, we three owe our lives to you. You came to us in our hour of need." Eodrea said and she bowed low. 

While Eodrea explained to them what had happened, Legolas noticed the blonde woman whom Everard was tending to. 

"Who is she, Lady Eodrea?" Legolas asked and all of them turned towards Callysta.

"She is Lady Callysta of the House of Galathor." Eodrea said.

__

House of Galathor? It is a strange name, I have not heard of it before, Legolas thought but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Poor dear, two misfortunes with the rogues in a day. It must be a real shock for her." Eodrea said, shaking her head.

Of course, Callysta was shocked. Everything had gone awry too fast and she had no time to react. Now, she watched in helpless horror at the dead bodies of her fellow bandits. What was she going to do? A held captive in enemy territory. There is only one way about it. To play along-her life depended upon it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The rogues have observed the carriage for a long time. It seemed like an easy target. A lady travelling all alone with a single driver. Therefore, they laid the trap for her. Callysta was to be the bait. Her job description was clear and simple. She was to pretend that she had been robbed, try to invoke their sympathy and lure them to their ambush site by pretending that she felt sick. Everything was going as planned, until the arrival of the three uninvited guests.

__

This is so bad, she thought, _Ceren is going to be real mad._

Ceren was the leader of the band and he was a hard and tough man to deal with. She decided that he was the last thing she should worry about. If her new 'saviours' find out that she's one of the rogues, she would have signed her death warrant. 

__

Well, you ought to be glad. You have always wanted to escape this wretched life of a rogue and now here's your chance! A little voice spoke up in her head.

__

Yes, but not like this! They would kill me if they found out who I really am. Callysta argued with herself.

__

Then don't let them! Use your wits, Callysta!

"Lady Callysta?" She heard Eodrea called her name. She looked up and saw the kind woman smiling down at her. She gulped.

"Hhhmmm?" Callysta tried to keep her voice steady.

"Let's go." Eodrea said and Callysta allowed herself to be led into the carriage once more.

Legolas watched her warily. There was something amiss about that girl and he felt a sense of foreboding swept over him, yet he could not pinpoint what it was.


	3. Three

Chapter Three

The inn was warm and cosy and the innkeeper was a jolly and ruddy man. He made the necessary preparations for accomodating Lady Eodrea and her companions and he set his servants to prepare a sumptuous supper for the weary travellers. Soon, the large table in the dining hall was laid with various fares. Callysta had never seen so much food set in front of her before and her stomach grumbled at the sight of it. 

It was a merry supper and Callysta, with her heavy heart had to pretend that she was enjoying herself. The only solace she found was in the innkeeper's fiery red wine and she drank goblets of them. As she raised her eighth cup to her lips, she felt a restraining grip on her wrist. She looked up, dizzily and found Legolas staring at her, not too kindly.

"Milady, I think that's quite enough. Your face is turning as red as the colour of your dress." Legolas said. Never trust an Elf to be subtle. Callysta's face blushed even redder at that comment.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, getting up and stumbling out through the front door. The cold night wind hit her with an icy gust but she welcomed it, needed it to clear her mind. Taking a deep breath, she hugged herself and shivered a little. 

The streets were dark, except for the occasional puddle of light casted by hanging lamps. From the corner of her eyes, she caught a moving silhouette moving into the shadows. As she peered into the pitch darkness, straining to see whom it was, she heard a soft whisper behind her calling her name.

"I think you have forgotten this." Legolas said, as he draped a cloak around her, "No sense in rescuing you from the bandits only to have you fall ill in this cold wind."

Callysta thanked him, not knowing further more what to say. It would not be wrong to say that she was afraid of him. She felt her whole soul and mind were laid bare before him when he looked her in the eyes. She was uncertain how long before her mental barricade would crumble under his scrutiny. 

"You seemed troubled, milady." Legolas noted.

"Please, just call me Callysta." Callysta said, "No, I am not troubled. The shock from today's event wearies me so and I am tired from the journey. I don't travel much."

"Then, perhaps it is an ill judgment on the behalf of Lord of Galathor to allow his daughter to travel all by herself on such an arduous and dangerous journey." Legolas said, shrewdly.

Callysta paused for a moment, thinking of a suitable reply. "My brother was supposed to accompany me but he has matters abroad." She said. It was the truth in parts. Her brother, Jyohen was with Ceren on another looting hunt further south.

"Pardon my ignorance as to where the realm of Galathor lies. Would milady kindly enlightened me then?" Legolas asked.

Callysta gulped. She knew he was laying the trap for her but she had no choice but to take the proferred bait. 

"It-It's further north. I am not surprised that you have not heard of it before. It's quite an isolated realm. I doubt you would know of the place even if I were to tell you." 

"Try me."

"It's-" Callysta paused again, thinking of a remotest region in Middle-Earth, "beyond Ettenmoor."

"Beyond Ettenmoor? There's naught but barren lands if I remember correctly."

"It's there. I told you it was isolated. We do not have much contact with the outside world." Callysta said. 

Legolas was silent, pondering on what she had said.

"I am tired. Goodnight." Callysta said.

As she turned around, she staggered and Legolas was instantly at her side. A wave of nausea swept over her and her head felt heavy. She heard that he asked her if she was fine. As she opened her mouth to tell him she was alright, another wave of nausea hit her and she found herself throwing up on his boots.

In the morning, Callysta woke refreshed. The sun was shining through the fluttering lace curtains. She stretched and yawned. 

"Did you had a good rest?" A female voice said from the foot of the bed. It was Lady Eodrea. She had shared the room with Callysta. Callysta remembered where she was and she heaved a deep sigh. 

"Yes, I did." Callysta smiled in reply. _Today I shall have to hatch my escape plans,_ she thought. 

"When you're dressed, do come down and we can arrange your trip for the day." Eodrea said.

Callysta nodded her head and she dressed hurriedly after Eodrea left. 

When she came downstairs, the table was laid for breakfast and the rest of the company was there, except for Legolas. Gimli told her that he was in the stables. Eodrea told her that she will not be able to see her home for she was riding east to Rohan, her home. 

"Nevertheless, you shall have the good company of Legolas, Gimli and Figwit. They are on their way North too, to Rivendell." Eodrea said.

"Once we reach Rivendell, I will ask Elrond to send word to the Lord Galathor. He will be pleased that you are in good hands and it won't be long before you're home again." Figwit told her. 

__

Home again, she thought, bitterly, _all the troubles for nothing, my dear Figwit._

Callysta's heart sank at the mention of Rivendell. She knew she must never get to Rivendell or her whole charade will be exposed. Still, she hoped that there might be a chance for escape once they're out on open road. Rivendell, she gathered was still two days journey away. 

After they had breakfasted, she found herself wandering towards the stable. There among the stacks of hay, she found the Mirkwood Elf whispering to his horse. His expression was calm and serene. The great beast trotted back and forth as though he understood. Such was the gentle ways of Elves with animals. Callysta stood, mesmerized and touched by the beautiful bond exhibited between Legolas and his horse. 

"We will set off soon. Oromel will bear both you and I." Legolas said, "If it is alright with you."

"Yes, of course." Callysta replied, and biting her lower lips she continued, "I-I just want to apologize about last night. About your…boots." Her gaze trailed to his feet.

He glanced up at her, his expression inscrutable. "It was an accident." He shrugged. 

Callysta lowered her head, "I was going to tell you that I was alright when I felt sick all of a sudden…I'm sorry."

Legolas gave her a half-smile, "Sometimes, our deeds do not always reflect the intentions of the mind."

Callysta's heartbeats quickened when he said that. She wondered what he meant-the accident or her identity. 

"Uhm, I better go and see if all is ready." Callysta muttered, excusing herself. 

Legolas watched her leave. It was plain beyond doubt to him that she had something to hide. He knew it was really none of his concerns. He has greater things to worry his mind at present, for instance the urgent message Elrond had sent him and his longing for the Sea, for what lies beyond It. 


	4. Four

Chapter Four

The sun was shining weakly in the sky. The mists had been drawn up and the last of them floating away just overhead, as wisps of white cloud borne on the stiffening breeze. Figwit, Gimli, Legolas and Callysta bade farewell to the Lady of Eorl. As soon as the Lady's carriage disappeared down the road, they loaded their horses with their packs and prepared to start their journey. 

Legolas lifted Callysta by her slim waist upon Oromel's back. She felt her body stiffened at his touch but if Legolas had felt anything, he did not show it. After making sure that she was secure in her seat, he mounted the horse, seating himself in front of her. As he turned back to speak to her, his mouth came within inches of her cheek and Callysta could feel his warm breath upon her cool skin. 

"Hold on tight. We will be riding far and fast today." He told her. 

Callysta nodded her head, dumbly, not trusting herself to speak a word. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders.

"When I say hold on tight, it means holding on like this." He said, taking her hands and placing them firmly around his waist. Callysta sucked in her breath, sharply. She had never held a man (with the exception of her brother, Jyohen) like that before, let alone an Elf. She felt very awkward but she kept her hands in place where he had put them. 

"All ready?" Figwit asked. "Onwards to Rivendell!" He cried, and the riders set off. 

It was high noon before they rode into a village for lunch. After lunch, Callysta took a stroll around the marketplace. She stopped to watch a juggler's act. Many spectators, like her surrounded the juggler. In her mind, she was calculating her moves, how she could escape without being caught. She was deep in her thoughts when she was approached by a beggar dressed in tattered rags. He tugged at her dress and she swept away his hand, absent-mindedly.

"I haven't any to give." Callysta told him.

"Perhaps you have a tale to tell me on how you came to be here?" The beggar asked, raising his hood slightly. Callysta gasped when she saw whom it was.

"Jyohen! Ho-How did you find me?" Her eyes wide with incredulity.

Making sure that no one had seen them, Jyohen took her into an alley, where they could have some privacy. Once they were alone, Jyohen took off his hood. 

"Ceren is very mad, Callie. He wants to know what happened and he sent me to look for all of you. When I arrived, I found all of you dead but I could not find your body and that gave me hope. I followed your trail and found you at the inn." Jyohen told her.

"So, it was your shadow that I saw last night!" Callysta said, excitedly.

"Yes, I was going to approached you when a man came to you." 

"He is Legolas." Callysta replied. 

"And so I have trailed you till you came here. What happened and who are these strange men? One is a Dwarf, I know but the other two. Well, they look…odd." 

"My dear Jyohen! They are not Men but Elves." Callysta said and quickly, she told him all that had happened and where they were taking her. 

"They're taking me to see a High Elf, Jyohen! I think his name is El-something. And they're going to arrange for me to go home to Galathor. I don't even know where the hell Galathor is or if it even exists, except in my imagination." Callysta said, tapping her temple with her forefinger and she added with a shudder, "What if they find out I am one of the rogues? I really don't want to find out how High Elves put impostors to death."

"Don't panic, Callie. I know where Rivendell is…roughly. Your road will take you to the edge of the Forest. It is about half a mile from our camps. If all of you set off now, you will reach it by nightfall and no doubt, you will have to camp for the night. I will come for you. Wait and listen for my usual signal call."

"Callysta!" They heard Figwit calling for her. 

"I have to go. I will wait for your call." Callysta said. With that, the siblings parted company. 

Callysta found Figwit and Gimli loading the horses and preparing to carry on their journey. Legolas was not with them.

"Where's Legolas?" she asked. 

"Right here." She heard his voice and turning around, she found him standing behind her. 

"Oh my God, you scared me!" She said, placing a hand over her thumping heart.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I-I was just watching the juggler's performance." Callysta replied, turning away and busied herself with her pack. She dared not look into his eyes. 

She was glad when Figwit said, "Let's be hasty! The day is lengthening." They set off once more but unbeknownst to Callysta, Legolas was watching her in the marketplace…

By nightfall, just as Jyohen had guessed earlier, the company set up camp by the fringe of the Forest. They made their camp under some stunted alder-trees by the shore of a stream. Ahead, loomed against the dusky sky, are the break backs of the hills. The moon was waxing and in the early night hours, a cold grey light bathed the land. As the night wore on, the moon passed westward into thick cloud. 

Gimli was set on the first watch but soon fell asleep as well. Figwit and Legolas were already fast asleep. Callysta, on the other hand, laid awake and watched the fire crackled over the dry wood. She waited for Jyohen's call with bated breath but no sounds could be heard except for the chirps of crickets and the songs of cicadas. These were interspersed with Gimli's snores. 

Do you really want to go back? She found the small voice creeping back into her head.

Shut up! I want to go back. If I go to Rivendell, there's no way I'm coming out alive. 

And is that any better than going back to the life of looting and plundering? 

Then, she heard the distinct signal call from Jyohen. It was a low whistle. Callysta rose from her position and crept quietly towards the call on her left. She whistled back in reply. She hadn't crept more than a couple of feet away from the camp when she heard some rustlings and grunts coming from the far right side of the camp. Then, she heard something that made her hairs stood on ends. Orc-voices.


	5. Five

Chapter Five

_Legolas awoke to find himself in a large cave. To his right, black chasm opened beside the road and on his left, the cliffs stood as embattled walls. Before him was the impregnable Darkness. He was cold as stone and his heart barren and forsaken. _

****

A! Elbereth Gilthoniel! He cried, calling out to the Beloved Queen of the Elves.

As though his words were a command, a light blazed forth suddenly with the radiance of white flame, slicing through the Darkness ahead. Legolas shielded his eyes.

Ahead of him, he saw a figure lying prone on the ground. She had flaxen-pale blond hair and was dressed in a wine-red gown. In her hand, she held a red object and it seemed to Legolas that the white light emanated from it. 

A voice spoke up to him-Keep her safe, Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil! A long path lay ahead for both of you yet.

And the entire vision disappeared…

The orcs' voices were getting louder. Callysta stood stock-still, unsure of her next move. All of a sudden, a figure leapt up at her from behind a bush. She almost screamed but the figure clamped her mouth with his hand and the scream died in her throat.

"It's me, Jyohen! Hurry, let's go!" Callysta heard him say in a harsh whisper. He turned back to where he came from, swallowed by the darkness. 

Callysta faltered. She stole a glance back at the three of them and doubt crept into her heart.

__

Go Callysta! Her mind urged her but her feet remained planted firmly on the ground. She found that her heart could not bear to leave kind Figwit, grumpy Gimli and most of all, Legolas. Against all logic, she ran back towards them. 

__

You are going to regret this! Her mind warned her heart. 

Already the three of them were awake and on their feet when she returned. Figwit gave her a spare sword. No words were exchanged. They stood silent, waiting for the intruders. The moon peeked out again and in a distance, Callysta could see the company of Orcs running with their long loping strides. They kept no order, thrusting, jostling and cursing. After the fall of Sauron, his minions of Orcs scattered and formed small bands of their own, living like scavengers without a true leader.

Legolas set an arrow to the string of his bow. When the Orcs came within range, Callysta heard a sharp twang. Legolas had loosed his bow with deadly accuracy and the foremost Orc fell with the elvish arrow in its throat. The Orcs shrieked and scattered, realizing that they had been ambushed. Thus, battle and chaos ensue… 

Figwit's blade rose and fell, gleaming with a white fire, pitting pure goodness against evil filth. Gimli hewed a couple of two-handed strokes and laid several Orcs headless before him. The bow of Legolas was singing and even Callysta managed to bring down a couple of Orcs herself. 

To watch Legolas in battle was like witnessing poetry in motion. Huge rambling Orcs charged at him with their stained swords and he fell each of them in a quick successive fluid movement. His agile manoeuvres were in stark contrast with his good companion, Gimli's. The stout Dwarf was shorter than most of the Orcs but that did not daunt him. And he had a few tricks up his sleeves to teach huge, nasty Orcs. 

When one particular Orc decided to tackle Gimli, the Dwarf promptly kicked him in the groin. The Orc dropped to a fetal position in pain. Gimli's axe swung and swept back and the Orc fell headless. Another Orc tried to seize him from behind but the Dwarf managed to duck down in time. The poor Orc tripped over the Dwarf and impaled himself on his dead comrade's sword. 

Figwit and Callysta found themselves hemmed in by the Orcs. Undeterred, Callysta fought back with hard ferocity. She was busy fending them off when she spotted an Orc standing not too far away from them, fitting an arrow into a bow. The arrow was aimed at Figwit. 

Without thinking, she pushed Figwit out of the arrow's range, shouting, "Watch out!" No sooner had she said that, she felt a hot searing pain radiate up her left arm and shoulderblade. The arrowhead, which was tipped with poison, had buried itself deep in her flesh and already its poison was seeping into her bloodstream. 

Callysta gritted her teeth and winced at the pain. With a cry, she pulled out the arrow. Bad mistake. Blood poured out in rivulets from the ugly gash. Almost fainting from the excruciating pain, yet she raised her blade and drove it into the nearest Orc. As she pulled her sword out from the dead Orc, she was breathing laboriously. 

Darkness was stealthily creeping into her brains. She shook her head to clear away the fog and when she glanced up, she saw Figwit by her side. His lips were moving, they were saying, "Callysta, please don't-" That was the last thing she heard and saw before she fell into a heap on the ground. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Legolas laid the last Orc on the ground with his arrow. As he looked up to find his companions, it was just in time for him to see Callysta drop to the ground. His heart froze at that sight. As he ran up to her, he felt for the first time his legs were weak and realized that he was sick with fear that she might be dead. 

"She's been shot but she's breathing." Figwit said and Legolas found that he himself could breathe again. 

"Wait." Legolas told the other Elf, as he went back to their camp and rummaged through his pack. Inside, he found some dried kingsfoil. These were herbs with potent healing qualities. They were similar to the herbs Aragorn had used to treat Frodo's wounds during the War of the Rings when Frodo had been impaled by a Wraith's blade. 

Legolas carefully cleaned the devastating wound and applied the crushed leaves to it. Then, he bound her left shoulder tightly. The herbs started to work immediately and soon, Callysta regained her consciousness. The first thing she saw was Figwit bending over her, wiping the caked mud off her forehead. She smiled but in her heart, she was disappointed that it was not Legolas. 

__

I doubt if he cares whether I'm alive or not, Callysta thought, sourly. 

"Are you alright? What you did was a valiant thing, Lady Callysta. You risked your life to save mine." Figwit said, his eyes showed that he was grateful and he looked at her in a different light. 

"I just did it out of a natural instinct." Callysta shrugged, and then winced at the pain on her left shoulder.

"Do not aggravate yourself. Legolas had treated your wounds and he's there yonder, preparing some medication for your hurts." Figwit said. 

Callysta touched her shoulder gently. _Maybe he does care a little about me,_ she smiled inwardly and turned her gaze towards the fair Elf who was kneeling beside the fire. 

"You are a beautiful Lady, with an even more beautiful heart to match." Figwit told her. Callysta smiled, uneasily, not knowing what to say. 

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. After drinking the potion Legolas made, Callysta fell into a deep slumber. The next day, they started early. Again, Callysta was to ride with Legolas but this time, he seated himself behind her. Callysta was feeling much better already but her face was still pale from the loss of blood and the shock. 

Looking at her ashen face, he said to her, "We shall not ride fast today and we will rest oft so that you will not weary yourself. Lean against me if you feel ill while we are riding." 

As they rode off, Callysta rested her head upon Legolas' chest, lulling her heart with the strong beats of his. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown in the warmth and security he emanated, something she had been deprived of for as long as she could remember. For the first time, Legolas felt something unbidden stirred in him. Fearing what he might discovered if he probed into it, he dismissed the feeling and concentrated on the journey ahead. 


	6. Six

Chapter Six

The riders kept their course along the Loudwater River till they reached the ford. At the Ford of Bruinen, they followed the road and at length, came to the high moor. It was here that Callysta caught her first glimpse of The Last Homely House East of the Sea. It was built by Elrond as a retreat for the Elves and for those whose hearts are filled with weariness, sadness and fear. 

Slowly, the riders descended the long steep paths that led into the cloven vale of Rivendell. Once they crossed the bridge, they were met by a few Elves who were on guard duty. They have arrived at last.

Elrond greeted them in his fair hall. And so, that was how Callysta met the great Halfelven Lord of Rivendell. Her first impression of him was that the face of Elrond was unmarred by age, neither old nor young. In it was written the memory of many events both joyous and sorrowful. His hair was as dark as night and upon his head sat a circlet of white silver.

"_Aaye ar mae govannen!_ Hail and well met!" Elrond said to Legolas and Figwit. To the Dwarf, he said, "Hail, son of Gloín!"

The three bowed before the Lord. Unsure of any Elvish protocol, Callysta did a little curtsey before him. 

"Good day, m'lord." Callysta greeted him, solemnly and he nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Then, she told him the tale of how she came to be in Rivendell. It was the same one she gave Figwit, Legolas and Gimli. Although she did not falter in her story, her heart was uneasy. She felt that Elrond was far too wise to fall for her story but if he had guessed, he did not show it and he accepted her tale without much questioning. 

"That was a valiant deed you did unto Figwit, Callysta. Perhaps you have come to us in our hour of need. But let our hearts be glad whilst the Light still shines. Cast your worries aside and rest well for the next few days." Elrond bade her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Callysta scooped up a handful of suds and blew it. Tiny bubbles floated across the tub. All around her, chambermaids busied themselves. Some were pouring rose-scented water into the tub while others cleaned the filth from her hands and feet. 

__

I could get used to this, Callysta sighed to herself. She leaned back on the tub and closed her eyes. The pain from the Orc-arrow was fast diminishing, thanks to the gentle Elvish art of healing and Elrond's herblore. 

When she was ready, they clothed her in a pale pink dress that fell down to her shapely ankles. It was made of the soft silk and lace wove by Arwen Undomiel herself. They braided her hair and put nephredil blossoms in her golden locks. When Callysta gazed at her features on the mirror, there were hardly any traces of the old Callysta left.

__

The wonders of an Elvish makeover, she smiled. 

Callysta found Figwit and Legolas deep in conversation at the great balcony overlooking the deep green ravines of Imladris. As she approached them, her nose caught the sweet scent of nephredils that was borne upon the cool afternoon breeze. The scent reminded her of a story her mother had told her once when she was a girl-child. 

In the story, the heroine of the story was a young poor girl. Coincidentally, she was also a thief like Callysta. In her village, there was a rich family with a beautiful daughter. One day, while she crept into the rich man's house to steal some bread, the daughter caught her. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that both of them were mirror images of one another. Desiring adventure and mischief, the rich girl suggested that they trade places and the poor girl agreed. While she was pretending to be the rich girl, the poor girl fell in love with the young man the rich girl was supposed to marry and he was in love with her too. The poor girl was troubled because he knew not her true identity. What was to become of them, Callysta had no idea because her mother never finished the story. The poor girl's name was Roselips, the crude name for nephredil and now, the smell of the flower made her wonder if she would suffer the same fate as Roselips. 

When the two Elves turned around to meet her, Callysta could see the glimmer of appreciation sparkling in Figwit's eyes but Legolas was silent, brooding as usual.

"_He maa sai vanima, arwenamin _You look very beautiful, milady. What have they done to you? You are a vision of loveliness and grace." Figwit praised her.

Callysta blushed to the tip of her toes.

"You look good…and clean." Legolas said, and with that, he excused himself. Callysta stared after him in disbelief. _What was his problem exactly?_ Callysta fumed in her heart, _I don't give a bloody care what he thinks of me!_

Even Figwit noticed his curtness and how Callysta was stung by it. He tried to distract her, "Legolas has many troubles in his heart but let's not worry about that now. Come, what would you say if I volunteer to be your guide for the afternoon around Rivendell?"

Callysta nodded and allowed Figwit to lead her away but her heart was troubled nevertheless. 

Figwit showed her many fair sights around Rivendell. And of course, she met many Elves. Some were stern and grim while others were playful and child-like. Callysta regarded both with unconcealed awe. For a while, they walked on a greensward among the white stems of birches and paused at the Bridge where Arwen and Aragorn had exchanged their vows. Callysta could not help but wished that Legolas was by her side instead of Figwit.

As they walked further on upon the bright meadow at the edge of the Woods, Callysta espied at wooded path leading out of the vale. She asked Figwit about it.

"That path is unused for most parts now but it leads out to Nan Caranfíon. Redwine Valley in your tongue." Figwit told her.

She knew where Redwine Valley was. The valley earned its name by its reputation for distilling the best red wine in that part of Middle-Earth. She remembered a time when she used to visit the villagers and how kind they were to her. They welcomed her as one of them, despite of the dark fate that had fallen in her path. In fact, she was born in Redwine Valley but that was a long time ago… All these, she could not tell Figwit.

That night, Elrond bade her to have dinner with them. Callysta chose a turquoise blue gown, which serves to accentuate her eyes, for the dinner. The hall of Elrond's house was filled with folks that night. Elves for the most part, though there are a few other guests of Men and Dwarves. Food and wine was aplenty. Indeed, it was a great feast but at length, the feast came to an end and it was time for speeches.

Figwit stood up to make his. His eyes were bright and a smile played upon his lips. He told the guests how Callysta had risked her life to save his and he toasted to her good health. Callysta was blushing tomato-red at the end of his speech for she was not used to being showered with compliments. She drank to the toast and was glad but nothing prepared her for what Figwit has to say after that.

"I have found her to be the most amazing mortal woman I have ever met. And so, by the leave of my sister-father, Lord Elrond, I would like to ask the hand of Lady Callysta in marriage." Figwit announced to the table. A wave of excited murmur spread around the table. Elrond frowned at the announcement but said nothing. 

Callysta almost choked on her wine. In a fit of violent cough, she expelled the wine in a jet of spray. Poor Legolas, who was seated opposite her, found himself as the unsuspecting target. Callysta was dumbstruck, as all eyes fell upon her. 

"The Lady does not have to give her reply now but I bid her to think of my proposal." Figwit told her and Callysta breathed a sigh of relief. Later, he said to her that he would send word to Galathor for the consent of Lord Galathor if she wished to accept his proposal. 

Callysta excused herself from the merry-making after the feast. She took herself outside to the marble terrace, breathing in the cool air to clear the fog of confusion in her head. Her logical side told her to confess everything to Lord Elrond and receive her punishment. Her heart told her to wait. In truth, she was reluctant to end this fairytale. 

__

Be patient. Perhaps tomorrow may bring new counsel, she told herself. That was when she saw a small light, flickering faintly ahead of her. Intrigued, she walked towards it.


	7. Seven

Chapter Seven

Callysta hid herself behind a bush and squinted her eyes to see ahead. She could make out a small barn in front of her. The door stood ajar and two figures were bent over a table inside. The light she saw came from a large lamp, which stood on the table. She found that one of them was Legolas and the other was also an Elf but she knew not his name. 

"My heart lingers not under the trees of Mirkwood or the white beeches of Imladris. It yearns for the roar of the rolling Sea and the cries of the gulls. I must leave for the Grey Havens. Nothing holds me here now." Callysta heard Legolas said.

The other Elf replied, "My heart perceives that your heart's desires are yet to ripe. It may be that a long journey lays ahead of you ere you may set your eyes upon the shores of the Grey Havens." 

Legolas said something more but Callysta could not hear his words. So, she leaned forward further to catch his voice. She brushed her face against some flowers on the bush and inadvertently, inhaled the pollens. If there is one thing Callysta could not suppress, it's a sneeze. And sneeze she did. Even as she was rubbing her nose, she felt someone lift her up from her hiding place. 

She cringed when she came face to face with Legolas. His expression could have curdled milk. Behind him, she saw the other Elf approaching them. There was a smile on his face and somehow, Callysta felt much better when she saw that. 

"What are you doing? Eavesdropping?" Legolas asked, shaking her a bit.

She turned back to him and gulped, "Er, no…you see, I was just taking a stroll after dinner, just enjoying the fresh air. That's all but I'm going back now! So, good night!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held her with a vice-like grip.

"Not so fast, what have you heard?" He demanded.

"Heard? Nothing! Well, except the calls of the night birds and the chirps of the cicadas."

Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously, "Don't play games with me. What have you heard?"

Callysta glanced at the Elf behind them, he was of no help. Looking back at Legolas, she swallowed thickly and said, "Please don't hurt me."

"I won't if you tell me what you heard."

"Just some things about Grey Havens and the Sea and gulls." Callysta said.

"Well, you heard nothing."

"What?" It was Callysta turn to be puzzled.

"All that you have heard is of no consequences to you and you will not breathe a word about it." Legolas told her.

Callysta was silent, thinking fast in her head.

"Did you hear what I say?" Legolas asked, in a stern voice.

Callysta nodded her head furiously, as though she was a schoolgirl getting chastened by the Headmistress. Satisfied, Legolas released her. 

As she walked away, she felt a surge of anger in her. Anger at Legolas for humiliating her in front of another Elf. She paused in midstep and spun around to face Legolas. Her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"Aren't you a little too old for childish games, like running away from home? Even if I were to babble, I hardly think Elrond would be interested in such games." Callysta said, her words meant to incise and hurt but Legolas just smiled.

As Callysta turned away, he spoke up, "You're right. I hardly think Elrond would believe the words of a rogue."

Callysta felt all the blood drained from her body and if she had not leaned herself against the tree beside her, she would have fallen. Slowly, she turned around again. Her face chalk-white with fear. Legolas saw the reaction and smiled.

"Did you think you had me fooled, Callysta? Maybe you have charmed the socks off Elrond and Figwit is too blinded by his love and gratitude towards you to see your little scheme but not me. I have watched you from the first day itself and I've learnt enough to know that you're a phony." He said, approaching her. 

"Then, why didn't you just kill me or tell Elrond about it?" Callysta asked, defiantly.

"Rest assured that I would have but because you have saved Figwit's life and because of a dream I had, I spared you." Legolas replied. _And maybe because in spite of myself, I have fallen in love with you,_ he thought. 

Callysta said in a caustic tone, "Oh, I am touched by your gallantry. Though, I am surprised you would waste your dreams on me."

"Do not belittle the Elven dreams for they serve as prophecies to those who know how to interpret them." Legolas warned her. 

"So what are you going to do about me?" She asked. 

"To keep you safe and alive, as I was told in the dream. So, do not tempt me to act otherwise." 

"Believe me, I won't. I value my life too much for that." Callysta replied. 

Therefore, a silent pact was made between them. To keep each other's secrets. And by doing so, their fates are invariably bound up with together. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Callysta was resting in a gazebo, feasting her eyes on the view below when she caught sight of a man that made her heart froze. She hid herself behind an arbour of creeping wistarias and roses, craning out her neck to get a better view. The man had greasy, unruly hair and a giant frame. She felt her mouth went dry. It was Ceren, no doubt. However, he was not alone. She wondered how he could've known that she was in Rivendell. 

__

Jyohen must have informed him, she thought.

In fact, he was being surrounded by six Elves, all with their arrows pointed at his throat. Callysta could only guess how desperate he must be to come looking for her in Rivendell. As she watched, she saw Legolas strode up to the burly man. His expression was hard and stern, his blond hair streaming behind him. He looked every bit the Elven prince he was. 

Callysta could not hear what they were saying but at the end, she saw Ceren looking up at her, a bitter smile on his scarred and pockmarked face. It was then that it struck Callysta that Legolas might have betrayed her. She would be sent back to Ceren. She shuddered at the thought but she guessed it would be better than a death sentence, which she was sure Elrond would deal out if he knew. 

She turned back and ran down the steep path, leading to her room. She would only have little time to pack before Legolas hand her over to Ceren. 

__

Pack? What's there to pack, you came with nothing and so, you will leave with the clothes on your back, she told herself. 

Callysta walked slowly into her room. She lingered her gaze on every object and ornament in the room. She ran her fingers along the soft as gossamer quilt on her bed and sighed, "Better get used to sack cloth and hard ground." 

She felt the tears stinging her eyes. "So, maybe that's the end of Roselips. She was found out and returned to her poor dirty home. She never saw the young man again." By then, the tears were falling freely from her eyes. 

That was how Legolas found her when he came into the room. 

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

Callysta sniffed, getting up from the bed. "I'm leaving but I couldn't find my red travelling gown. I don't want to take anything that doesn't belong to me but at least, that gown is mine." 

"I think the yellow one you're wearing suits you just fine."

Callysta stared at him and her voice came out choked, "I am in no mood to parley words with you. I must thank you for not exposing me to Elrond and I know you can't wait to get rid of me but please don't make this harder for me than it already is."

"You're making it hard for yourself."

"Yes, yes! It's all my fault! All my fault that I'm a rogue, all my fault that you despised me so. So, I'm leaving and I pray to God with all my heart that you will never have the misfortune to see me, Ceren or my kind ever again." She exploded, but as she brushed past him, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. 

Legolas said in a harsh whisper, "You women are so quick to jump into conclusions, it's a wonder both your legs are not broken and battered. Still, if you prefer a life of looting and plundering than what you have now, I suggest you make haste because the last time I saw Ceren, he was well over the border of Rivendell. I suppose he has a great need to get away from here, since his welcome would be a death penalty should we find even a shadow of him lingering in Rivendell or anywhere near…you."

Callysta stared at him with wide-eyed incredulity. Legolas had saved her. 

"And so, Roselips and the young man lived happily ever after." She murmured.

"What?" Legolas frowned.

"Nothing." She smiled, and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

He pulled away and shrugged, "I am merely following what my dream had asked me to. Keep you safe and alive." And that was like a cold splash of water on her face. 

"Oh." was all Callysta could utter.


	8. Eight

A/N: _Mucho gracias_ for all the wonderful feedback! But I'm afraid I've got a slight hitch over here. I won't be posting till 31st August. Yeah, what a bummer I know but real life is demanding my attention right now. Will post as soon as the wretched exams are over. 

Chapter Eight

The Cook thrust the baskets of fruits and fresh bread into Callysta's hands. She was standing in the large, bright kitchen in Elrond's house. One way or other, she managed to persuade and charm the Cook into giving her some bread and fruits to take along on her trip to Redwine Valley.

"Will this be sufficient?" The Cook asked.

"Oh, more than enough! I don't know how to thank you. The folks of Redwine Valley will be so grateful to you." Callysta beamed. 

"The pleasure is all mine." 

Armed with two basketful of food, Callysta prepared to make her walking trip to Redwine. No sooner had she crossed the meadow, she heard a voice behind her that made her jumped. 

"And where are you sneaking off to this early in the morning?" It was Legolas. He glanced at the food in the baskets, "A bit too much for a picnic of one, eh?"

Callysta's grip tightened around the handles of the basket. Frankly, she was getting tired of the constant 'put-me-downs' Legolas was handing to her. 

Callysta shot back, "These were given to me by the Cook. I didn't steal it. If you're really interested, why don't you tag along and see where this little sneak thief is making off with her loot?"

"I'll take that as an invitation." Legolas replied.

Callysta rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Legolas followed her from behind. 

"Let me help you with those baskets." He offered.

"I can manage." 

"Alright, suit yourself. Let's see how far you'll get without whining for my help."

"Stop arguing with me! That'll be a real help." Callysta said, "And 'sides, I don't whine."

Legolas did not say another word but picked up both the baskets and walked ahead. Callysta threw up her hands in exasperation. She didn't know what to make of that Elf. The two of them disappeared into the Woods using the hidden path. None saw them go, except for a pair of jackrabbits hopping on the meadow.

They went along hedgerows and borders of coppices. After some time, they crossed the Water, by a narrow stone bridge. The stream was no more than a winding brown ribbon, choked with weeds. They followed the path, walking on eastward and climbed up a green slope. Atop the mound, Callysta paused. She could see the lower lands below, dotted with small clumps of trees and houses. Redwine Valley.

A small group of children was playing in the field when one of them spotted Callysta walking towards them. She recognized who she was.

"Cal!" The little girl shouted, "Cal!" and she ran towards her.

"How are you, Nerri?" Callysta laughed, as she picked up the girl. The girl covered her with kisses and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." Nerri said.

"Yeah, we all missed you! We thought you've forgotten about us!" One boy said.

" 'course not. Here I am." Callysta replied.

"Would you play a game with us?" 

"There's a grape-stomping party later at Farmer Hock's. Say you'll come!" 

"Tell us the new adventures you had!" 

All the children spoke up at once, greedy for her attention. 

"Alright, alright! But first, tell me how's Aunt Keila?" Callysta asked and a shadow fell across Nerri's face. 

"She's taken ill." The girl-child said, softly. Those words stabbed Callysta's heart. She bade Nerri to take her and Legolas to the old woman. 

The dilapidated house was located not far from where Callysta had met the group of children. Inside, a frail old woman lay huddled on the straw bed. Callysta's heart broke when she saw the sight and condition of the woman and the house. She knew she should have come sooner. 

"Aunt Keila, I'm here." Callysta said, softly to the woman. Slowly, the woman turned around. She said nothing but a smile spread slowly across her wrinkled face and that was enough for Callysta.

Callysta brought her water and gave her some of the food she brought from Rivendell. She fussed over her and tidy up the place. As Callysta was busying herself in the kitchen, she heard Aunt Keila talking to Legolas. 

"She's a real angel at heart. You're one lucky man, son to have her chose you as a husband." 

Legolas was mildly amused but said nothing. Callysta popped her head out from the kitchen. A horrified expression on her face.

"Aunt Keila! He's only a friend!" Callysta exclaimed. She stole a quick look at Legolas but his expression displayed nothing of what he felt inside. 

__

Damn, doesn't he ever display any kind of emotions? She cursed him inwardly. 

"Ah, oh-er…well, how stupid of me!" Aunt Keila apologized. 

Sighing, Aunt Keila added, "Ah, but to me, she's almost like a daughter. The way she cares about me, it's almost like having my own daughter back." 

After they left Aunt Keila's house, Callysta was in a considerably light-hearted mood. She hummed a tune as she walked along. They visited many cottages after that and when the basket was empty, she stopped by a cool stream and dipped her aching feet. 

"The villagers love you." Legolas said. 

"Hhhmmm…yes, it's almost like coming home."

"Where's your real home?" Legolas asked.

Callysta did not answer immediately. She pondered if she should reveal himself to him. 

__

What's the harm? Callysta thought, _After all, so far he had kept her identity a secret and protected her from Ceren. _

At last she said, "I was born in Redwine Valley."

"And your parents? Are they still alive?"

"My father is dead-nay, don't be sorry for I am not." Callysta's eyes blazed at the mention of his name, "It was because of him that our family was ruined."

And slowly, she told him her Past.

Callysta's earliest memory of her parents was the sight of her father beating her mother with a brass vase. Her earliest memory of time spent with Jyohen was the time shared hiding in an old cupboard while their father abused their mother. 

There was always never enough money in the house no matter how they scrimped and saved. Her father was a heavy drinker and was constantly waist-deep in gambling debts. It so happened that once he had owed a ringleader of smugglers a large sum of money. The ringleader was Ceren. There was no way her father could repay him and so, he was mortally afraid for his own hide and skin. However, Ceren struck him a bargain, a deal in which her father could not resist and he succumbed.

"Our father sold Jyohen and me to Ceren as a repayment of his debts." Callysta said, with a shudder of disgust and old fear. "I was only 5 and Jyohen, 8. If life at home was bad, that was hell. We were always hungry and cold but both of us were fast learners. By 6, I could pick any lock in 5 seconds and I became Ceren's favourite. When I was old enough, I joined him with his group of swindlers and smugglers. I learnt every trick of the 'trade'." She paused and looked at Legolas.

A bitter smile escaped her lips, "Not your average happy childhood fairy tale, huh?"

"Forgive me for my harsh words towards you." Legolas said, quietly, "Wood-Elves do not welcome strangers easily and especially not…thieves. But I knew not the perils you have suffered then."

Callysta nodded her head. They spent an awkward moment looking at each other before a loud firecracker bang almost jolted them out of their skins. 

"Farmer Hock's!" Callysta squealed, climbing to her feet.

"What-" Legolas started to ask.

"Grape-stomping party. C'mon! It's starting now!" Callysta said, pulling him to his feet. 

"Wait. What happened to your mother?" 

Callysta bit her lips, "She's still alive but let's leave that tale for another time! Now is the time for merriment!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A huge and colourful tent was erected on the premise of Farmer Hock's land. Many villagers milled around, talking and laughing. It was a jolly event. Food and wine were aplenty. Many recognized Callysta and welcomed her warmly. They were a bit apprehensive of Legolas at first because of his stature and his strange raiment. 

A very large wooden basin, measuring about 10 feet in diameter, stood at the center of the tent. It was filled with plump juicy grapes. Farmer Hock standing on a makeshift dais announced to the crowd that it was grape-stomping time. An excited cheer spread throughout the crowd and the ladies took off their footwear. The village folk band striked up a lively tune and the womenfolk climbed into the basin. Their skirts and dresses were folded up to their thighs and they squashed the fruit with their bare feet. 

Callysta wasted no time in joining in the fun. She folded up her skirt and two men helped hoist her into the basin. As she turned around to look for Legolas, she found that a few men were trying to get the boots off the poor Elf. 

"Come, you are our guest! You have to participate!" The men were saying. 

Callysta laughed to think of Legolas stepping on the grapes with his delicate feet. A moment later, Legolas was good-humouredly thrown into the basin filled with girls and grapes. Soon, he and Callysta were drowned in the merry laughter of the people, in the surreal sensation of crushed grapes beneath their toes but most of all, in the sight of each other covered with sticky grape juice. 

Without realizing what he had done, Legolas grabbed Callysta by her hand and took her away from the basin and the cheering crowd. He led her, running into the Woods until they could no longer hear the sounds of the merrymaking. Then, he stopped. Callysta stopped beside him, trying to catch her breath. 

"What was that fo-" Callysta turned to ask him, and he silenced her with his mouth. 

For the next brief moment, which seemed like eternity to Callysta, Legolas kissed her with a hungry, consummating fervor. And as swiftly as he had taken her, he pushed her away firmly. The taste of the sweet grape juice on his searing hot lips lingered on hers. Callysta barely had time to register that he was already moving away from her. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." She heard him say but didn't quite understand his meaning. Surely he couldn't be mistaken that it was against her will. After all, it wasn't as though she put up a fight or tried to resist him. 

"I didn't think it was anything bad." Callysta blurted out and she mentally stuffed her foot in her mouth when she saw Legolas expression. 

"It should never have happened in the first place…between an Elf and a Mortal." Legolas said, quietly. _Or at least, it should not happen between Figwit's bride-to-be and me_, He added to himself.

Callysta fought back the tears. _So, he thinks I'm not good enough, _Callysta thought, _After I have revealed myself to him, he still sees me in the same light as before. _

Between them, no words were exchanged after that. They trudged home in the waning light of day, each nursing their own feelings and thoughts. 


	9. Nine

A/N: Sorry I took so long to post up this chapter! Anyway, here it is! Hope you guys like it! The history of how Middle-Earth came to be I took from 'The Silmarillion'. I know most of you are aware of that but this is just for people who have not read the book. I've altered and made up some parts to fit into the plot of my story. I just thought I'd let you know beforehand because some people really sweat about stuffs like that. This is, after all, a FANFICTION. So, just enjoy it for what it really is. 

Chapter Nine

Callysta rubbed her eyes and stretched herself. It took her a moment to realize that there was someone else standing by her bed. It was one of the servants. He told her that Elrond wanted her to attend an important council.

Long after the servant left, Callysta sat on her bed. A thousand questions were running through her head. She wondered if Elrond had found out her true identity. Her mouth went dry at that thought. 

__

There's only one way to find out, she told herself, as she climbed out of bed.

Callysta was the last to arrive at the Council. Quietly, she took her place between two Elves from the House of Elrond. Elrond smiled when he saw her. 

"Ah, Callysta. You must be wondering why we had summoned you to this Council. What we decide today at the Council will decide the fate of Middle Earth. And you, I believe will have an important role in the decision. It has been revealed to us who you truly are." 

Callysta looked at him with saucer eyes. She shifted her gaze from Elrond to Legolas. The blonde Elf smiled at her but there was no malice in the smile. 

__

No, Legolas couldn't have betrayed me. He promised, Callysta thought. She turned back slowly to Elrond. Time to face the music. 

"I'm sorry, m'lord. I should have told you the truth in the first place and received my appropriate punishment bu-but I was afraid." Callysta replied, her last three words came out in a whisper.

Elrond was puzzled for a brief moment and then, it dawned upon him that Callysta still believed that he knew not her true identity. 

Laughing, the wise Elf spoke to her, "My dear Callysta, there's no need for apology. I knew who you were the moment we first met." After a brief pause he added, "In fact, I was waiting for you."

"Wh-What? But how?"

Elrond motioned for her to sit down and he addressed the whole Council, "Every Purpose will be clear at the end of this." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the beginning there was Eru, the One, who is called Ilúvatar. In his thoughts, he gave birth to the eight Ainurs, the Holy Ones, who are known the Elves as the Valars. They sang before Ilúvatar and in their Music, the World was created. The Valars laboured long and arduously to fill the World with the visions Ilúvatar had shown them. When their task was accomplished, they descended into it and dwelt therein amidst the innumerable stars. They called the World Arda and they await the arrival of the Children of Ilúvatar-the Firstborn and the Followers; the Elves and Men. 

The Elves honour the Valars and Men sometimes revered to them as gods. Their names were Manwë, Ulmo, Aulë, Oromë, Mandos, Lorien, Tulkas and Melkor. All the Valars were faithful to Eru and submitted all their doings to his Will. They do not envy one another and there was no strife between them to see who was better than the rest or who was more in Ilúvatar's favour. All of them, except Melkor. 

Great might was given to him by Ilúvatar, but he turned it to evil purposes for he coveted Arda. The desire to rise above his peers and dominate them burns hot in him. He was also very jealous of their work and gifts. He destroyed and marred the fruits of the labours of the other Valars and sought to create discord among Elves and Men. In his malice, he descended into Darkness and was called Morgoth, the Dark Lord. 

After innumerable grievous deeds he had done unto Arda and Valinor, home of the Valars, the host of Valinor sought and put forth Morgoth beyond the World in the Void that is without. 

"But something unfortunate had occurred, of which even the Eldars had not guessed. When Sauron's One Ring was not destroyed, the three Elven rings retain their secret powers. They held Middle Earth's balance of magic between good and evil in check. When the One Ring was destroyed, the power of the three rings diminished and for a moment, the balance was disturbed. The hidden portals into Arda was laid open and Morgoth in his guises was able to slip back into Middle Earth from the Void." Elrond explained. 

" Even as we speak, he is gathering his Dark forces again. Our spies has returned with the news that he is preparing an onslaught against Gondor."

"Why Gondor?" Callysta asked.

"It may be his personal revenge against the Lord of the West. It may well be also because he covets the sap of the White Tree. He needs it to resurrect the Undead Ones. They are to him what the Ringwraiths are to Sauron. They neither can be slain by the swords of the Westernees nor be killed by the sure arrows of the Sindar Elves. Even the magic of the Wizards can only hinder them, not destroy them. You, Callysta is our hope to stop him."

Callysta stared at him, incredulously, "Me? If no Man, Elves or Wizards can stop him, what chance have an ordinary girl like me got against the Dark Lord?"

"The very fact that you are a woman and a thief." Elrond smiled in reply. He started to recite a poem. 

__

Long ago in the fair Land of Valinor

Ere the Light of the Two Trees fade 

The Seven Wise Lords took counsel

A fiery jewel blood red was made

In it lay a Power to summon

Creatures with breaths of fire and fearful talons

Strikes fear in all creatures of the Dark

Rest is given to the Dead that Walks

No man or beast may touch It or bring It harm

It suffers not the touch of Elven Kings and Dwarven Lords

Neither Mages nor Wizards can undo Its charm

Only One can wield the Jewel

And command the Dragons of the Valars at will

"But how do you know it's me? After all, I just bumped into Legolas, Figwit and Gimli by chance."

"Nothing happens by chance. You are the appointed One. Yet, I do not force this burden upon you. It must be executed on your own free will."

Callysta took a long time to ponder on that. Finally, she asked, "How do I stop him?"


	10. Ten

Chapter Ten

Dragons are known to be wicked and wily at heart. Worms like Smaug the Magnificent and Glaurung cared for none save themselves and their hearts are filled with cold malice. But the seven Dragons of the Valar were of a valiant race. They arose from the Valar's thoughts and they dwelt in the World ere it was tainted with Morgoth's filth. Each Dragon represents the strength of each Valar. 

"Deep in the dark caves under the Grey Mountains lies the Heart-jewel of Valinor, for it is shaped like a Dragon's heart. Only in it lies the Power to awaken the Dragons and unite their strength. For fear that the Men and Dwarves would one day possess the jewel and turn it to evil purposes; the Valars hid them under the mountain and lay a spell upon it. In the riddle it is said that in the darkest hour, only One can wield it and bring a ray of hope to Middle Earth." Elrond said.

"Just a question. If the jewel was so precious to the Valars and hold so great a power, why didn't they keep it with them, instead of tossing it under the mountains?" Callysta asked.

Elrond frowned at her. "Good heavens! Can you ask! Unfortunately, I do not know. The Valars tell me not the purpose of their actions. Still, perhaps the Wise have foreseen this and even if so, why should they expect to know it, until the time has arrived?"

"I'd like to believe every word you said. I'd even like to think I am really the appointed One but I can't pull this thing off alone."

"No, indeed! That is why I have selected three companions for you on this journey. Legolas had volunteered to go. Your journey will take you through the perilous forest of Mirkwood and his knowledge will serve you then. The other two are Lorgast, the Mage and Laurëwen, a she-Elf from the race of the Green Elves of Ossiriand." Elrond replied.

The two rose and bowed. Lorgast had a tall built. His long hair was the colour of burnished copper and he wore a dark brown cloak with black boots made of soft hide. A young Mage, no doubt, but there was a smouldering fire in his dark eyes that suggest it would be most unfortunate for you if you happened to be on the receiving end of his wrath. 

Laurëwen was a slender and lithe-limbed she-Elf and she was gifted with the golden locks worthy of her name. Beautiful hair aside, she was also gifted with good skills in archery and swordplay. Her raiment was grey and green, the colours favoured by her people, the Laiquendi. 

Seven days from the Council, they are to set off for Elrond fear the Dark host is getting stronger and may assail Gondor any time. That night, a great feast was held. After the feast, the fair folks moved to the Great Hall. It was time for songs and tales. 

The doors were thrown open and they went across a wide passage and through other doors came into a white hall. A bright fire burned in a great hearth between the carven pillars on either side. This was the Hall of Fire. When everyone was settled, the hall was slowly filled with the light music made by the fair hands of Elvish minstrels.

__

A! Elbereth Gilthoniel

silivren penna míriel

o menel aglar elenath

Na-chaered palan-díriel

o galadhremmin ennorath

Fanuilos, le linnathon

nef aear, sí nef aeron 

Golden firelight danced upon Callysta's face and shimmered like gold in her hair. She sat bewitched while the sweet syllables of the Elvish song fell like clear jewels of blended words and melody around her. She was leaning against a pillar, enjoying the tune when a moment later, she realized that Figwit was beside her. She felt a pang of guilt coursed through her.

"Figwit, I am sorry. I should've have told you the truth…" Callysta began.

"Hush, there is no need to be sorry for something that you cannot help." Figwit replied. He paused, gazing at her fair face and added, "Indeed, in my eyes, you are as fair as any Lady should be."

He touched her cheek softly but she turned away and in her eyes, he perceived that her heart was given to another. 

"Pardon me," He apologized. His voice was sad but there was no jealousy or bitterness in it, "_Quel du ar quel kaima, arwenamin_ Good night and sleep well, milady." He bade her, "I wish you a safe journey ahead."

Callysta bade him the same. Her heart was heavy as she watched him walked away. She did not know what was wrong with her. Pushing away a true love only to hanker after one who loves her nothing more than a friend. The Elves had started to sing another lament, the Lay of Leithian. A lament on the sacrifices made out of love between Beren and Luthien, a Mortal and an Elf. It was all too much for Callysta. She arose quietly and left the hall. 

Later, as she was preparing to rest for the night, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see it was Legolas. She had not seen him the whole evening, neither at the feast nor at the Great Hall. 

After the incident at Farmer Hock's grape-stomping party, Legolas was kinder to her and treated her well but it was clear that it was nothing more than how a friend would treat another. 

"How are you, Callysta?" Legolas asked.

"Still in shock. I can't believe I actually said yes but I guess Elrond is not the kind of person you'd say no to." came the reply.

"Elves can be very persuasive if they want to when they know you are the right One."

Callysta groaned, "But I don't feel like the One right now. In fact, I don't feel very good. This isn't about picking pockets or playing dead by the road. The fate of the Free People of Middle Earth lies in my hands or at least, that's how Elrond made it to be."

"Try not to think of it that way. Just concentrate on the task at hand, as a small part in fulfilling the prophecy." That was Legolas' advice.

Callysta laughed, "Fulfilling prophecies are for great warriors and old Wizards. As you can see, I am not exactly hero material."

"Are you having second thoughts then?"

"No, I am just stating the obvious." Callysta said with a sigh, "All the same, I'd like to try. When I was in the hall listening to the songs of the Elves, something stirred in me. I almost felt like crying. It was so beautiful and I want to preserve that beauty. Probably what I am doing is just like an ant trying to bite a Giant but nevertheless, I want to do it. Even if I can't kill him, I'd like to give him a godawful itch on his rear."

Legolas smiled one of his rare smiles, "It will be more than just a godawful itch, I'm afraid. That's why Elrond sent me along."

"Aren't you the little boaster? Are you always this sure of yourself?" Callysta grinned.

"Mostly. Perhaps you do not realize it yet but Elrond sees a kind of magic in you."

"What do you see in me?" Callysta asked, and she was serious.

Legolas paused, considering his reply and then, he said, "I put my trust in Elrond's judgement. Figwit could feel it too. Perhaps that's why he proposed to you."

Callysta turned to face the window and she said, almost inaudibly, "I've rejected his proposal."

"_Mani ume lle quena?!_ What did you say?! How could you do that? He loves you." Legolas exclaimed. His fair face wrought in disbelief.

Callysta turned to face him and her voice was bitter when she said, "It should never happen between an Elf and a Mortal. You taught me that."

Legolas had no reply to that. He turned and left the room, searching for Figwit. Finally, he found him. Figwit was sitting at the balcony and playing a lonely tune on his lute. When he became aware of Legolas' presence, he stopped playing. 

"Figwit, _amin hiraetha ten Callysta_ I am sorry about Callysta." Legolas began.

"_Uuma dela ten amin. Re mela lle ar cormamin rangwa lle mela he. Sana malia en he quel. Lle vesta?_ Don't worry about me. She loves you and my heart perceives you love her too. Take care of her well. Do you promise?" Figwit said. 

"_Amin nauva. Amin vesta_ I will. I promise" Legolas replied.


	11. Interlude

Interlude

The werewolf, a great fell beast, descendants of the Draugluin raised his head and sniffed at the air. The fire of hell was in his eyes and his spirit was always tormented, ever devouring. He was the Watcher at the Door, guarding the dark fortress and the Black Gate. The fortress was vast and strong and above the Gate rose the reeking watchtowers a hundred feet high. 

The werewolf made a low guttural sound as he watched a black horse came galloping through the heavy fog towards the Black Gate. The rider was robed all in black and black was his lofty helm. He approached the rider and sniffed. Satisfied, he returned to his resting place and gave a long howl. A moment later, the Black Gate was thrown open with a great clang and the rider disappeared under its frowning arches. 

The black-robed figure walked into the vast hall of Morgoth and alone on a throne of black iron sat the Dark Lord himself. The dark figure was his servant and he knelt before the Lord of Darkness. He was the messenger, the Hand of Morgoth.

"What orders, m'lord?" The Hand of Morgoth asked. His voice was thin and raspy.

"There is a rumour that the Appointed One is found and a great errand is to be carried out. Seek them. Uncover their errand. Destroy them." 

"It will be done, m'lord."

"What news of our preparations?"

"Well under way, m'lord. A great host has gathered under your banner. The fall of Gondor draws nigh."

"Good. Go now. Do not fail me."

Morgoth arose from his throne and went forth into the bowels of his fortress. Deep down lay his dungeons. They were black, desolate and foul. It also held large work pits where Orcs and trolls work relentlessly, making new weapons of cruelty and torture. His minions multiplied in the darkness of earth grew strong and fell. Morgoth filled them with a lust of ruin and death but his precious above all was the Undead Ones. 

They lay in a chamber at the heart of his dungeons. They are dead but lay as one in deep slumber. These were once his fallen dark warriors. Using his dark magic, he called upon the abominable spirits of the Unborn and they inhabit the bodies of the Fallen. When they are fully resurrected any weaponry or wizardry cannot kill them. They suck the life essence out of the Living and breathe their foul breath into the victims so they become one of the Undead. The only thing Morgoth needs is the sap of the White Tree and they will be fully resurrected.

"Soon, my precious. Soon." A cruel smile played on the Dark Lord's lips.


	12. Eleven

Thank you Jada-Mirei for pointing out all the flaws. My grammar has always been rather bad. Sorry. I'll try and get the coming chapters beta'ed A.S.A.P. 

Chapter Eleven

The messenger from Gondor was ushered through a long hall filled with shadows and half-lights. It was supported by intricately carved pillars, gleaming with gold. He went forward, past the clear fire burning upon the great hearth and then, he paused for beyond the hearth was a gold dais and upon it sat the King of the Mark of Rohan. Beside him, sat his Queen. 

"Hail, King Eómer, Lord of the Mark." The messenger bowed low.

"Greetings, what tidings out of Gondor?" The king asked.

"Ill tidings, I fear. The threat of assault from the Dark Lord on Gondor grows larger. King Elessar seek help from the Men of Rohan and bid the Lord of the Mark to remember our old alliance." 

"The Men of Mark do not forget words of allegiance easily. Tell King Elessar he will have fifteen thousand stout men and twelve thousand riders from the Land of Rohan under his banner." 

The messenger looked at the king in wonder. "These words would bring great ease to the heart of my Lord. Indeed, if the Dark Lord should dare assail us, he will find a host grim to look upon and fell-handed in battle." 

"That remains to be seen." The king replied.

After the messenger had left, King Eómer stood on the porch upon the top of the high terrace, where once his predecessors had stood and took counsel with a powerful wizard. He could see beyond the stream of green fields of Rohan fading into distant grey. 

The sky above was bright blue but ahead, grey clouds were creeping stealthily towards the green plains. The king perceived that the strength of the Dark had grown enough to challenge the strength of Light. Suddenly, through a rent in the dark clouds, a shaft of sun stabbed down. And the king smiled and perceived that mayhaps the strength of Light may overcome the Dark. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the cheerless shadows of the early evening began to fall the four companions set off from the Last Homely House. Ragged clouds chased one another overhead, dark and low. The East wind was whistling through the branches of the trees and howling in the dark pines on the hills. 

The travellers were clad in Elvish cloaks and could be seen only as grey shapes in the waning light. The first leg of their journey was uneventful and went unnoticed by unfriendly eyes. 

Early next morning while the sun was still shining weakly in the blue sky, they set off once more. Ahead of them loomed the daunting snow-capped peaks of the Misty Mountains. White mists hid its summits. Callysta didn't like the look of the mountains one bit and even less when Legolas told her that their path takes them across the High Pass over the mountains. 

Despite the warm cloaks, the chill in the air made Callysta shivered. Her feet were tired and sore and each step became a burden. Her pack had somehow mysteriously gotten heavier as the journey lengthened. Each companion was gloomy and no one sang. It was then that Callysta decide to play a little riddle game to lighten up the mood and it went something like this:-

__

"I spy, I spy with my little eyes

A shape in green and brown up ahead

Not a tree, I fear

For over grass it lightly treads

And has two very pointed ears

What is it? What is it?"

"It's just me." Legolas replied, turning around, "And I suppose you think that's very clever."

"I'd say so myself unless you can come up with something better." Callysta challenged him. 

"I spy, I spy…" Legolas began and paused in mid-sentence. Something on the plains had caught his attention.

"What?" Callysta asked, craning to see what it was.

"Shhh…get down." Legolas hushed her. He pushed her under some thick bushes and motioned for Lorgast and Laurëwen to do the same. 

In the middle of the plains, four carrion fowls were fighting over a dead carcass. The three birds squawked and pecked at one another and the fourth grabbed the opportunity to steal away the largest piece of meat. Callysta hardly dared to breathe. These birds were huge and their beaks were strong and looked evil. Soon, the birds flew off with their meal, not noticing the four grey figures crouching under the bushes not far away. All would have gone ill if they were spotted for these birds were also spies of Morgoth. 

The companions set off again and while the sun was high in the sky, they descended into a deep valley with a river at the bottom. Callysta could see green willows along its banks bent and sighed in the wind. Flat rocks jutted out from the riverbed and served as a path across the river. Lorgast went first among them. He deftly jumped from one rock to another and was soon safe across the river. Laurëwen did the same, her feet hardly touching the rocks. Callysta stared at the icy water gushing and rushing down and shuddered.

"I don't feel very hoppy right about now." She said to Legolas.

"Just imagine a large nasty Orc is right behind you." Legolas smiled. He jumped onto the first rock nearest to the bank and motioned for Callysta to do the same.

Callysta stuck out her tongue at him, "Not funny." Taking a deep breath, she said to herself, "I can do this." 

She did just fine until she came to the fourth rock. A huge slimy toad was resting on it but Callysta was not aware of the toad and as soon as she set foot on the rock, it hopped up, startling her badly. If there was one thing she could not bear, it was slimy toads.

"Aaaahhh…" Callysta shrieked, and tried to jump forward onto the fifth rock to avoid the toad, quite forgetting that Legolas was right in front of her. 

There was a moment where Legolas felt suspended in time. He felt someone pushed him from behind and felt his feet slipped from beneath him. He tried to regain his balance by flapping his arms in an awkward motion but it was not very successful. And then he fell sideways, toppling off the rock and into the water with a great splash. 

As he re-surfaced, he saw Lorgast on the other side of the river holding his sides and he could hear the Mage's laughter. Even Laurëwen was smiling, almost grinning. Legolas glared at the two of them.

"How's the water?" Lorgast asked, when he finally stopped laughing, "Bit too early for a bath, don't you think?"

"Oh, please don't tease him!" Callysta pleaded, wringing her hands and looking as guilty as sin, "Are you alright? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to bump on you just like that."

Lorgast started to laugh again, harder this time, "Did you see the way he flapped? Good heavens, do they teach you tricks like that in Mirkwood?" 

Legolas ignored him and turned to Callysta. "I'm alright, but getting slightly water-logged." 

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry." Callysta got his point and started to reach out her hands to him. With her help, Legolas managed to hoist himself out of the freezing water. They made their way across the river once more but this time, Legolas made Callysta hopped ahead of him. 

After crossing the river, they followed a hidden path through the thickets, as it wound away back up the wooded slopes on to the top of a shoulder of the hills that stood out in the lower land of the river-valley. Beyond it, lay the low lands and there was where they made camp for the night. 

After dinner, Legolas sat a few feet away from the fire and watched the sky. Away high in the sky the Netted Stars sparkled and twinkled and soon the mists were drawn away, like a veil, by a breath of wind and he could see Eärendil. It shone down on the lands and threw a silver glow about them. 

"That is Eärendil, the most beloved star of the Elves." Legolas said to Callysta, as she sat down beside him. 

"Eärendil? Wasn't he one of the legendary warriors from the First Age?"

"Yes, he was a mariner and he built Vingilot, the Foam Flower, fairest of the ships of song and he sailed to Aman with his wife, Elwing to plead for help against Morgoth. He slew Ancagalon the Black, the Great Dragon and earned his place in the Grey Havens."

"Grey Havens. What is it like?" asked Callysta.

"It's the most beautiful place one can imagine. Its shore is pure white, its greens lush and over the hills, enchanting music can be heard. Its tune very fair, coming from a thousand harps and lutes played by fair hands."

Callysta asked, half-fearful of what his reply would be,"And you would give up the whole Kingdom of Mirkwood to sail there?"

"If that is my fate, yes." 

And Callysta's heart broke at that reply for she knew if both of them survived this Quest, she would never see this fair Elf again. 

__

You are a fool for love, Callysta. If he could give up his kingdom to go to this place, what chance have you got to make him stay back? Callysta's little common sense asked her heart.

"You seem troubled, what is the matter? Missing home?" Legolas asked, when he noticed that she was unusually quiet and brooding.

"A little." Callysta replied, and all of a sudden, she wished that she was back in Redwine Valley with the children and Aunt Keila and that she had never met Legolas before. 

"You were about to tell me about your mother, I believe when we were interrupted by Farmer Hock's fireworks that day." 

"She's still alive and that's all there is to tell." came the sullen reply. 

"Hhhmmm…really? I suppose Aunt Keila must be very proud that her only daughter was going on a Quest to save Middle Earth, if she knew."

Callysta was dumbstruck and not for the first time since she met the Elf. Somehow he had a knack for knowing things. 

Callysta said, when she regained her composure and her voice,"I'm not going to bother to ask you how did you know but…how did you know?"

The Elf laughed, "A good guess but I suppose it's rather obvious to one who is very observant." And he turned serious, "Why didn't you tell her who you really are?"

"I couldn't, not yet anyway." Callysta replied. It didn't make much sense but Legolas was satisfied with that answer and asked no more. 

"Everything is due time and now, it's time for rest. Go to bed, Callysta. A long road lay ahead and we have to tackle the High Pass across the mountains tomorrow." Legolas told her. 

She rose and left his side, rather unwillingly. She met Laurëwen as she was laying out her sleeping gear. She approached the she-Elf slowly and when the Elf looked up at her and smiled, she took it as a good sign and sat down beside her. 

"Can an ordinary Mortal go to the Grey Havens?" Callysta asked Laurëwen.

"Not that I know of. Ilúvatar gives mortals a different gift-it's the Gift of Death, the Doom of Men. If he is a Mortal, he must do a great deed to earn him a place in the Grey Havens. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Callysta replied, feeling more miserable than ever. After a moment, she asked her the question that had been playing on her mind for some time, "Why can't a Mortal and an Elf fall in love?"

Laurëwen looked at her with a queer expression and replied,"Aren't you full of strange questions tonight? I will reply them, though. It is not a rule. They can fall in love but a great Doom awaits them ere the end and only if their love prove strong enough can they overcome it." 

Callysta glanced over at Legolas, who was standing just outside the camp, keeping the first watch. She loved him ever more but she didn't want him to suffer because of her. She had begun to understand why he had been so curt to her, almost to the point of being hostile, at the very beginning. He was afraid of falling in love with her.


	13. Twelve

Chapter Twelve

At dawn, the four of them set out again, with good speed at first; but soon their way became steep and difficult. They started to climb the mountains, following a twisting path, which in many places had almost disappeared or was blocked by many fallen stones. A bitter wind swirled among the sharp rocks and its howl chilled Callysta to the bone.

Trouble began to brew as they were crossing the High Pass across the mountains. It started as a distant rumbling and as it grew louder, the ground beneath them shook. Loose rocks rained on them. A moment later, a great boulder came hurtling down in their direction.

"Duck!" Legolas shouted. Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed Callysta's hand.

The ground trembled as the boulder hit the ground and rolled down the mountain. In that brief moment, Callysta lost her balance and her hand slipped from Legolas' and he watched in horror as she fell backwards and rolled down the side of the mountains to the deep ravines below. 

When the avalanche had ceased, Legolas crept to the edge and peered down. His heart was beating hard in his ribcage, fearing what his eyes might show him-the crumpled form of Callysta lying at the bottom of the mountain. What he had not expected to see was the sight of her stuck on the outstretched boughs of some stunted trees. Scared witless but very much alive.

"Er, help?" Callysta managed to croak when she saw Legolas' head peering over the edge. 

Laurëwen tied a strong rope around a great rock and Lorgast lowered Legolas down the slope to reach Callysta. He caught her just in the nick of time before the branches broke under her weight. She held on to him tightly, very much relieved she had just barely escaped death. 

"Phew! Now I realized how a ripe fruit must have felt when a hand plucked it from its branches, saving it from a long nasty drop to the ground." She told the Elf.

After their descent from the Misty Mountains, they crossed a ford and began to march down the lines of wide-armed oaks and tall elms. They were in the lands of Grimbeorn the Old. At length, they came to a wooden gate, beyond which they could see green gardens and a cluster of wooden buildings. Bees were flying everywhere and the air was filled with buzzing noises. 

Grimbeorn himself greeted them in the courtyard. They were received with warm hospitality and good food and they spent the night there before they continued their journey into the forest of Mirkwood. The bedrooms in the house of Grimbeorn the Old were large and airy. The walls were made of sturdy wood and there were green curtains on the windows. A large straw mat covered the floor and along one side of the floor, there were two mattresses piled with grey woollen blankets. Callysta shared a room with Laurëwen but she slept uneasily and dreamt of fire and the howls of Wargs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The forest of Mirkwood was a perilous place and many evil things lurked in its dark shadows. The trees of Mirkwood had great overhanging boughs, their trunks were huge and gnarled, their branches twisted and their leaves were dark and dense. 

The four companions walked in a single file with Legolas as their leader. As they moved deeper into the forest, their surroundings grew darker and gloomier. Callysta started humming to herself to lift her spirits out of the gloom that enveloped them like a glove. There were queer noises in the forest too; grunts, scuffling in the undergrowth. 

After covering some distance in the forest, they laid down their things and rested under the ancient trees. Legolas and Laurëwen went ahead to check out the path. Callysta sat under a gnarled old tree and munched thoughtfully on a piece of bread. Her eyes were getting used to her dark surroundings. She saw dark dense cobwebs stretched from one branch to another and their silver threads were extraordinarily thick. 

All of a sudden, she felt something dropped onto her shoulders. It was a little black spider. She swatted the unfortunate creature and wished that they would be out of the forest before nightfall. Drip, drip, she felt something sticky dripped into her hair. 

"What now?" She cursed softly and she looked up. 

A spider, almost as large as a human, hung above her on its silver thread. Its eyes were shiny and black and sticky froth dripped from its deadly jaws. Callysta sat very still, not daring to make a sudden move but her hand moved swiftly to the sword at her side. 

"Lorgast." She called the Mage in a low whisper.

When the Mage turned around, it was too late. The spider raised itself to strike Callysta with its deadly fangs but she wasn't going to get caught so easily. Callysta drew her sword and stuck it straight into its eyes. The lights in them dimmed and the spider flung out its hairy loathsome legs in horrible jerks. Callysta rolled away just in time before the creature fell dead to the ground. 

The spiders came in all direction: some dropped to the ground, swung from tree to tree or raced along the branches. They came running and flung out their long threads of sticky web to trap Lorgast and Callysta.

"_Bragollach telllach_!" Lorgast exclaimed, as he clapped his hands together. As he drew them apart, a small fireball appeared between them. He threw the fireball towards a large spider that was advancing on them. The spider burst into flames. 

Callysta stabbed a few spiders in the eyes when they came too close to her. While she was fighting off a spider, a huge one crept up from behind and threw its web around her legs. When she tried to move away, she tripped and fell to the ground. The huge spider pinned her down in a blink of an eye. She tried to pierce the spider's belly but the sword could not penetrate its thick hide. Instead, she slashed off one of its hairy legs. As the spider fought to regain its balance, Callysta attempted to crawl away. She had not crawled very far when she felt a stinging sensation on her legs. The spider had bit her. 

__

I'm dead, Callysta thought. She tried to crawl further but a numbing sensation had crept up her legs and made it very difficult for her to move. She shut her eyes, waiting for the final bite to come but it never came. 

She heard Lorgast gave a cry, "_Nai uuvanimo turamin!_" 

No sooner had he said that, a golden aura spread around him and the spider was held bewitched by this vision. Two arrows flew over her head and pierced the spider's eyes. Legolas had returned.

"Callysta, are you hurt?" Legolas asked, as he cut off the loathsome web around her feet.

"Legolas, thank goodness you're back." Callysta said, her breathing was shallow and laboured, "I thought I will never see you again before I die."

"You're not going to die."

"My legs. I can't move them." Callysta said, and she started to yawn, "I feel very sleepy too."

Legolas shook her, gently, "Stay with me, Callysta. Stay awake!" He turned to Lorgast and Laurëwen and told them to watch over her while he sought for help. 

"I'm going to get help."

"No, don't go. There's something I want to tell you." Callysta said in a whisper. She was fighting to keep her consciousness. She added, slowly, "If I die, if I never see you again, I want you to know the reason I turned down Figwit's proposal was because I was in love with you." 

Callysta shut her eyes and saw no more. 


	14. Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The sky was utterly dark and the stillness of the air foreboded storm. Thunder crashed in the valley and rain came pouring down in thick sheet. A man rode in haste from the fords towards the watchtower where King Elessar waited for news.

"A host of Orcs and Wargs had issued from the South. The Hand of Morgoth leads them." The rider said, "More men must be sent to hold the fords but the hope of Gondor seems frail."

"Hope oft comes unlooked for." King Elessar replied, and he looked towards the North. 

The next day bore ill news once again. The enemy had crossed the Anduin and was advancing to the Wall of Pelennor. Atop the watchtower at dusk, the King saw red fire blazed across in the dim spaces where the Wall of Pelennor stood. A red flare shot up to the sky and through the heavy air, dull rumbles could be heard.

"They have taken the Wall!" Men cried, "They are coming!"

And so, King Elessar led the last host of Gondor out to the battlements. Their spears and swords shone in the gloom with a gleam of chill flame. It was a host too grim to look upon. Desperate was their will but their hearts were valiant. The air was still but the banner of the White Tree fluttered, as though being blown by a secret wind. 

Crude arrows loosed by the orc-archers came whistling over the battlements. Most fell clinking on the stones but some found a mark. The host of Gondor gave no answer. Brazen trumpets blared and the enemy surged forward towards the causeway that led up to the Gates. The assault on the inner wall of Gondor had begun and the host answered the challenge. 

A rain of arrows and a hail of sharp stones met the assailing host. Behind the great wall of the battlements, great cauldrons of sand were heated until they turned red-hot. The hot sand, they flung out to the host of Orcs outside the wall. The Orcs screamed and casted themselves down. The searing sand blinded their eyes. 

"Come," King Elessar commanded, gathering a handful of stout swordsmen. He led them along a narrow hidden path by the wall that ran down towards the great Gate. There they took many Orcs unaware and slew them. 

As the sky started to brighten, the Dark host began to withdraw to the edge of the forest but they were not defeated yet. Dawn was coming but it brought no cheer. The men grew weary. All their arrows spent and their swords were notched. Still the host of Gondor rallied on and in a last desperate charge, they drove the remnants of the Enemy from the wall.

As the sun peered over the edge of the horizon, there came from the North, the sounds of horns blowing and trumpets singing and it lifted the spirits of the Men above the gloom. Over the low hills, the sound of the horns grew louder. King Elessar looked out and a smile slowly spread across his tired face. King Eómer had arrived. 

Behind the Lord of the Mark, hastening down the long slopes, the warriors of Rohan rode on their swift steeds and thousands of Men on foot followed the riders. King Elessar gathered as many able Men as he could and they rode out from the great Gate to challenge the Dark host. 

Seeing that they were being assailed from the front and the rear, fear took hold of the Orcs. They reeled and screamed and cast aside their foul weapons. Many ran hither and thither and died under the roaring hoofs of Rohan or were smote down by the Men of Gondor. In the end, the Dark host fled like a black smoke driven by the mounting wind into the dark forest. 

Victory was in the hands of the Men of Gondor but it was dearly bought. It was a great and terrible battle and the deeds of the great warriors were sung in many fair halls thereafter. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Many leagues away, deep in the fair halls of King Thranduil, Callysta was recuperating from the poisoned bite of the giant spider. Legolas never left her side, save to take a bite of food and a sip of wine. The moon had waxed three times while Callysta lay in a deep sleep. Sometimes, her sleep was deep and untroubled but other times, she tossed and turned and talked feverishly in her slumber. At those times, Legolas would hold her hands and he would gently kiss them. In a soothing Elvish tongue, he would sing to her softly. 

Anguish was in his fair face and grief cloaked his heart. Much he would have given up just to hear her voice calling his name softly. Right then, if he could give up his immortality to save her, he would not think twice to do so. Yet nothing could save her now, except her will to live.

Lovingly, he brushed a strand of hair away from her face and thought her fairer than any Mortal women he had known. If the Doom of Beren and Luthien was their fate, so be it. The unbidden emotions that Callysta had stirred in him not too long ago had spilled forth like a burst dam. He would show her the shape of his heart if she wakes up. He was not afraid anymore. If only she would wake up…

Callysta could hear Legolas' fair voice and feel his touch but she could not bring herself to open her eyes. Her lids felt very heavy. She felt dissociated from her surroundings. It was a snug feeling, like being enveloped in a cocoon. 

And she thought fearfully, _Cocoon? The spiders had captured me? No, they were dead, weren't they? _

Then, she heard Legolas' voice, "Wake up, _melamin_. You're safe now. Wake up."

With a herculean effort, she forced her eyes open. She found herself lying on a large white bed. Soft white curtains veiled the bed. Through the window, a soft breeze blew into the room. Everything looked hazy and was tinged with a pale yellow hue. 

"Where am I?" Callysta asked in a soft whisper.

"In the fair halls of my father, King Thranduil." Legolas replied.

Callysta turned to her right and saw the elf-prince and a wave of relief swept over her. On impulse, she rose and hugged him. 

"Legolas…" She murmured, resting her head on his strong shoulders. And then, she began to cry.

"Ai! What's wrong, _melamin_?" Legolas asked, shocked.

"Nothing, nothing really. It's just that I am so relieved to see you. Just so glad to be alive." Callysta said with a sniff.

"I am relieved too. You have a very strong will, Callysta. I watched you every day and you never once give up. You are truly amazing." Legolas replied, wiping away her tears.

She smiled, "Maybe it's just that magic Elrond was speaking of."

"Perhaps. And I am in grave danger of falling deeply into its spell."

Callysta's head shot up and she regarded him with a slight frown. For once, he was not teasing her or putting her down. She thought something smelled strange with the way he was looking at her. He looked as if he was…

"In love!" She blurted out accidentally. 

Her memory came back to her and she remembered in snatches what she had said to him before she went out cold. However, she could not remember what exactly her words were and she hoped she hadn't proposed to him or anything embarrassing of that sort. 

"Er, Legolas... Before I passed out, did I say anything erm, silly? Something embarrassing? Ah, I just wanted you to know I was only babbling. It's probably the effect of the fear of death." She said, her cheeks were flushed and she tugged at a strand of her hair while she spoke.

Legolas thought she looked cuter than a bug in a rug.

He said, "If you must know, I was afraid too, afraid of losing you. I feared I could never see that pair of beautiful blue eyes again."

"Yo-You like my eyes?"

"Everything about you. I was afraid I could not tell you what my heart wanted to say."

"What's that?" Callysta asked.

"Just this." Legolas whispered. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips. 

Callysta sucked in her breath sharply after he drew away. Slowly, she licked her lips. She had waited all her life for this. So, she was going to savour every bit of it.

"Erm, what's that again? I couldn't quite catch what your heart was saying." Callysta asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Just this." Legolas said with a smile. He tilted her chin and kissed her again.

"Phew! It must be the long sleep I had. My head is all clouded over and I-I couldn't quite understand what your heart…" She didn't get the chance to finish. Legolas pulled her close to him and pressed his lips down on hers. 


	15. Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

The four companions set off once more towards the Grey Mountains after Callysta had fully recovered from her hurts. The Elves escorted them to the Northern edge of Mirkwood and so, they passed through the forest unhindered. The companions halted and waited for the cover of night to pass through the Dead Lands, that would bring them to the skirts of the Mountain. 

Ahead of them, the land grew bleak and barren. There was little grass and before long, there was neither bush nor tree, and only broken and blackened stumps to speak of ones long vanished. The Grey Mountains loomed ahead on the horizon. All about this bleak landscape lay an unremitting silence, as if the world had stopped; everything was washed in a vast unconsciousness. The stillness was all-pervasive; nothing stirred.

When they started their trek once again, the sky grew remote and cold, curdling to a peculiar faded green. A bitter sky, very eerie. Unexpectedly, Callysta experienced a rush of apprehension and this startled her. Pulling her weather-stained cloak closer to her body, she hurried faster, trying to shake off the strange feeling of foreboding that had just enveloped her. She reached out her hand and slipped it into Legolas'. 

"Something is not right." Callysta told Legolas in a low whisper.

Legolas squeezed her hand and replied, "I feel it too. This is a treacherous land. Keep close to me. I won't let any harm come unto you."

Legolas did not realize how soon he would have to prove his promise. No sooner had he uttered those words, they heard a bloodcurling howl of a Warg. All of a sudden, the four of them found themselves surrounded by a band of Orcs and Wargs. The Orcs were screaming and generally making a great deal of racket. The Wargs crept stealthily towards them; the fell lights were in their eyes. 

Legolas had already fitted an arrow into his bow and he loosed it when the great Warg chieftain leapt at them. It fell dead to the ground with the shaft of the arrow sticking out from his vile throat. The Wargs, angered by the sudden slaying of their chieftain, growled and pounced on the four companions. The Orcs, with their swords, followed suit. 

Laurëwen slew many Orcs and Wargs with her long sword and soon, the ground beneath her feet was stained black with the creatures' blood. Legolas' arrows were almost spent and the others grew weary of the fight but there seemed to be no end to the assault. Just as the spirits of the four companions began to sink, the onslaught halted and the creatures of the Dark withdrew. The ranks of the Orcs opened and they crowded away, as if they themselves were fearful. A great shadow was coming up behind them. It was a dark form upon a black steed. The Hand of Morgoth had arrived.

Lorgast knew they would stand no chance against the Messenger of the Dark Lord himself even if they were strong and fully rested. Right then, they were tired and hurt from battle, he knew they would be made captives without much resistance. However, he was not going to give up yet. 

Summoning up the remaining strength and power left in him, he cried out aloud, "_Irma haearmon!_" 

A dark gaping hole appeared in the air. Lorgast had created a portal, a route of escape for them. Quickly, he pushed Callysta and Legolas into the black void. Before he could get Laurëwen into the portal, the Enemy was upon them. He had no choice but to put a closing spell on the portal and the hole disappeared before them. Before he closed the portal, he had neither the time nor the energy to direct where the portal should lead.

__

Their luck must not fail them now and alas! I have none to give them, Lorgast thought, turning back to face the Dark Messenger, _for mine seems to have run out. _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Callysta had not the faintest idea how long she fell through the void. It was like falling through a long dark tunnel without a light at the other end. Just as she began to think that perhaps she would be stuck forever in that timeless hole, she felt her body hit against something hard and cold. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found herself lying prone on a slab of cold stone. Legolas lay not too far away from her. She climbed to her feet shakily. She felt rather disorientated. 

The wind howled and wailed around her. As she surveyed her surroundings, panic rose in her and she covered her mouth to stifle a cry. Both she and Legolas had ended up at the top of a mountain, possibly the Grey Mountain itself. When she peered over the edge, she found that it was a sheer drop to the ground. She felt giddy and nauseated.

__

We must be a thousand feet above the ground, she thought.

Legolas came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders saying, " That's the trouble with portals. When the spell is not cast properly, one never know where it might lead to." 

"We shall never get down from here, unless we sprout wings overnight!" Callysta said, feeling very cold and wretched. 

All of a sudden, they heard a noise behind them. When Callysta turned around, she thought she would die of fright. A great shadow fell on her and Legolas and the owner of the shadow was sharpening its beak on a rock.

"What fortune! To barely escape the Orcs and Wargs only to end up as a pair of trapped conies in an eagle's lair!" Callysta groaned.

"Don't be absurd! These are the offsprings of Gwaihir, the Windlord, and King of Birds. They are grim birds but not evil. They came from an ancient race of the northern mountains and they were proud and noble-hearted." Legolas told her. 

The eagle cocked its giant head to one side and studied the two in front of him. Then, he spoke, "You seem to know much about my kind but what is your tale? Tell me, leave nothing out!" Looking at Callysta, he added, "And then, I may decide if you might taste as good as conies." This, he said with mirth, not malice.

Legolas told him their tale. He did not leave out the purpose of their Quest, which was wise for the birds may provide valuable help in future. They were valiant birds and were no spies of Morgoth. At length, Legolas came to the end of his story. 

"You have strayed far from your course. Now, you are in the southern parts of the Grey Mountains. It will be a perilous journey if you attempt to cross over to the western spurs." The eagle said. He paused and cocked his head to one side again. He was pondering what he ought to do with them. At last, he stirred and spoke to them once more, "Since you are an enemy of the Orcs and a friend of Elrond, I will do you a favour. When the sun shows her face in the sky tomorrow, I will bear both of you to the skirts of the Mountains on the western slope. There perhaps you may find a way into the Mountains."

Legolas and Callysta thanked him profusely.

"But come now! Scaling mountains and finding secret doors need energy. Come and be rested." The eagle said and led them into his eyrie.

The eyrie was nothing more than a hollowed out space at the side of the mountain. It was a good place, no doubt. It was sheltered from the chilling wind and rain. Also, there were straw and twigs in abundance. Legolas stacked the straw on the floor against the corner of a wall and Callysta threw their blankets over it. Using their packs as pillows, they lay down and tried to sleep. 

Callysta tossed and turned on her makeshift bed but sleep did not take her. Turning to face Legolas, she whispered softly, "I wonder what happened to Lorgast and Laurëwen. I do hope they managed to escape the Dark Enemy." 

"That is my wish too." Legolas whispered back. 

Somewhere in the night, Callysta must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again, the sky was bright. Legolas was not by her side and she could see no signs of the eagle too. Fear seized her heart and she sat up straight. Climbing quickly to her feet, she ran out of the eyrie and was relieved to find Legolas standing outside.

"Legolas!" She cried, hugging him from behind. She buried her face in his golden hair and added, "I was afraid when I woke up this morning and saw your bedroll empty."

"You have no cause for fear. Here I am! I rose early but you were still asleep soundly, I did not want to disturb your repose. Did you sleep well?"

"I thought I'd never get a wink of sleep, sleeping in an eagle's nest! I did sleep well, though!"

"Hm, I thought so too when I saw your expression this morning while you were sleeping."

"What expression?"

"Your mouth was gaping slightly and you were snoring." Legolas said.

Callysta stared at him, indignantly and she protested, "I do not snore!"

There was no time to argue for the eagle had returned. 

"I found the bodies of the Orcs but there was no sign of your companions." The eagle said.

"What could have happened to them?" Callysta said, and she felt a sick feeling in her gut. 

"Let's hope they had fared better than us." Legolas replied. He did not quite believe his words but did not dare to think otherwise.

After they had breakfasted, the eagle did as he promised. Callysta climbed on to the eagle's back and clung between his wings. Legolas sat behind her. The eagle flapped his montrous wings and in a flash, they were airborne. The morning air, crisp and cool, rushed over Callysta and she shut her eyes tight. 

The eagles flew north towards the western slopes of the Grey Mountains. At length, he found the spot to set his passengers down. From his great height, he began to go down, circling round in great spirals. The earth drew nearer and below them were wide grasslands and a river running through it all. The eagle set them down on the riverbank. 

After the eagle flew away, both of them looked upon the formidable western slope of the mountains. 

"If we want to start looking for that secret way, we better start now." Legolas said and Callysta nodded her head.

Slowly, they started to climb.


	16. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

He woke at last. It was dark. Dark and musty. He swallowed thickly and felt water dripping onto his face. He tried to get up but fell down again. His wrists, legs and ankles were tied with cords. He realized he was a prisoner.

"But whose? And where am I?" He asked himself aloud, "Who am I?"

Slowly in his aching head, memory pieced itself together. He recalled the fight on the Dead Lands with the nasty Orcs and Wargs. The onslaught had ceased as quickly as it had started and the Orcs withdrew but something dark and terrible had arrived in their place. 

He winced and pressed his head against the cool damp wall. Then, he recalled that he had used his magic powers to open a portal. He had thrusted two of his friends into the portal before the dark figure came upon him. 

Somewhere at the back of his mind, something clicked...

__

The dark figure was the Hand of Morgoth and I am Lorgast. Yes, that's who I am! Lorgast, the Mage! His identity became clear to him. 

He searched his memory to recollect what had happened to him after that. He remembered the wrath of the Dark Enemy when he realized that Callysta and Legolas had slipped from his clutches. His wrath was terrible to behold. For a while, he contested with the will of the Hand of Morgoth but alas! he was tired and much of his energy was spent when he created the portal. He lost his consciousness and fell into a deep abyss. 

"But I am awake now and a prisoner of Morgoth! What ill luck!" He cursed. He wondered if Callysta and Legolas were safe. He also wondered what had happened to Laurëwen, if she was captured or had she escaped.

Four cells away, Laurëwen thought much the same about Lorgast. It was not weariness that had made her a captive but she was outpowered and outnumbered. The Orcs had handled her roughly for she was an Elf and she reminded them bitterly of their past, of who they once were. Although the Orcs had treated her with much malice, she was not badly bruised for Elves do not hurt easily and they heal faster. 

The door to her cell creaked open and jolted her out of her reverie. Five large Orcs rambled in and seized her by her arms. They dragged her to her feet. One of the Orcs spat in her face.

"The Lord wants to take a gander at ya." The Orc said, "I'll wager he'll know what to do with fools like yerself!" 

"Five seems to be too large a number to escort a fool." Laurëwen's words dripped sarcasm.

"A sharp tongue, eh! We'll see what happen to uppity Elves with tongues as sharp as swords!"

And so, Laurëwen was brought before the seat of the Dark Lord in his nethermost hall. The hall was lit by fire and filled with weapons of torment. Morgoth bent his gaze upon her and challenged her will but she was undaunted.

"She's not the Chosen One." Morgoth said, hissing.

"But she's one of the companions." The Hand of Morgoth, who stood at his side, spoke up. 

Morgoth rose and coming up to her, he put his hand on her head and tried to read her thoughts but Laurëwen fought back and withheld from him their destination and their purpose. Long she battled against the will of Morgoth and finally, when he withdrew his hand, she fell to the ground, almost in a swoon. 

"She's unyielding. Take her away and deal with that little stubborn streak in her. We shall make her talk yet." Morgoth said.

When Lorgast awoke the next day, he peered out of his cell window and saw that the sky was blood red. Outside his cell, there was a commotion among the Orcs. He crept towards the door and strained to hear what it was all about.

"Gah! I say we kill the two! The uppity Elf first and then, the Mage! We have no need for them anymore! Gondor has fallen! The Undead Ones have been awaken." Lorgast heard one of the Orcs saying. 

"Not yet! We will wait for orders from the Lord himself! If you even dare pinch any of the prisoners, I will skin you!" Another Orc growled in reply. 

Lorgast sank to his knees in disbelief. He glanced out of the window once more. The sky remained blood red. 

__

The fall of Gondor...The White Tree is hewn...Lorgast thought, bitterly and he wept. After some time, he came to his wits again and found that all was quiet. 

__

I must find a way out of here. Hope is slender but there is hope yet, Lorgast said to himself. He shut his eyes and recalled his magic. When he opened his eyes again, he found that he was free of his bonds. 

He rose silently and peered out of his cell. An Orc on guard duty lay asleep in one corner. He stamped on the floor and started yelling to wake up the Orc. Finally, he succeeded. The Orc woke up with a start. He walked up to Lorgast's cell and pounded on the door with his great fist. 

"What's all the racket?!" The Orc yelled, peering through the small window on the door. Lorgast seized his chance and cast a spell of charm upon the unsuspecting creature.

"Nai uuvanimo turamin!" The Mage cried. The spell worked and the Orc was held under his charm. Lorgast added slowly, "Open this door." 

The Orc did as he was bid. Once Lorgast had escaped from his cell, he commanded the Orc to lead him to Laurëwen's cell. He found her huddled in a corner. Quickly, he rescued her but bid her not to ask any questions until they were out of the darkness. Lorgast then lay a spell of sleep over the Orc and the creature fell into deep slumber once more. After they seized some orc-weapons that were hung on the wall, they carefully made their way out of their prison.

Up the great stairway they plodded, finding a way out of the dungeons. The stairs took them to a wide and echoing passage, which led from the door towards the mountainside. It was dimly lit with the torches flaring in brackets on the wall.

All of a sudden, a bell sounded from the Tower and it was followed by a high and terrible wail. Horns answered in return. The escape of the prisoners had been discovered. Down the road from the gate Lorgast and Laurëwen fled. Ahead of them was the bridge but it was guarded. They had no hope of escape through that way. They had no choice but to leap down the sheer wall by the road. So, they plunged down the high rock-walls to the deep ravines below.

Once they had reached the bottom, they had a struggle to get out of the thicket. The thorns and briars were as tough as wires and as clinging as claws. Slowly and tediously, they clambered down, groping and stumbling along the rock and briar and dead wood in the blind shadows. Down and down they went until they could not go any further.

Hiding in the shadows of the rocks, they stopped and rested. When evening drew close, Lorgast began to scout around, searching for a path that would lead them out of the dreadful mountains. 

He found that they were deep in the valley between the mountains. It sloped up gently northward and at its bottom was the bed of a now dry and withered stream. Beyond its stony course, they saw a beaten path that wound its way under the feet of the westward cliff. They followed it. The cliffs were overhung and they could not be seen from above. After following the path for some time, the path disappeared altogether. 

"It's no good trying to go any further. We're as good as lost." Laurëwen said, but Lorgast would not give up just yet. 

"Just a little further we may try. The path cannot just dry up like that." Lorgast urged her on. 

After much wandering and searching, they found a way out. They came to a cleft between two dark crags and passing through found themselves on the edge of the last fence of Angband. Beyond them lay a great plain covered in a formless gloom.

They started descending the lower slopes of Mount Gundabad, the outer fence of Angband. It was slow and took all night. Ahead of them was a desert burned and choked. After crossing the desert, they came to the Langwell River. There were clusters of long low drab buildings and huts by the riverbanks. These were the dwellings of brave folks. These folks were descendants of Bard the Bowman, who were sundered from the folks in Dale. They were fierce people but they were also the enemy of the Dark and they welcomed Lorgast and Laurëwen.

At supper that night, Lorgast learned much of what had happened in the outside world while they were held captive in the Prison of Hell. A second assault on Gondor was made and the Dark proved mightier than the Light for Morgoth had gathered all his might and malice and sent them thither towards the assault on Gondor. The Men of Gondor had put a valiant resistance but Morgoth was a far greater evil than Sauron. He was the first Dark Lord, a Valar himself who had seen the creation of Arda but who had descended into darkness and treachery. Great might was his when Sauron was only a servant of Darkness.

"The White Tree is no more," the villagers said to Lorgast, "and indeed, a greater evil is brewing up in the Dark Lord's Tower."

Lorgast knew what they meant but he told them not what the greater evil was. His thoughts were bent always towards Callysta and Legolas and he wondered how they fared. 

"Now that his Undead Ones have arisen, Morgoth will bend all his will towards finding the Chosen One. I wonder if Callysta is aware of the peril she's in." Lorgast told Laurëwen.


	17. Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It was well that Callysta was not aware of her peril. It would have quailed her spirits. Ignorance can sometimes be blissful. She and Legolas had set out searching the western spurs of the mountains for the secret entry. They studied the map again and began to search the western slopes. The map indicated that somewhere high above the cliff lies the secret passage. 

At last unexpectedly, they found what they were seeking. Callysta came on what looked like a rough path going up the slope. Following these, they found traces of a hidden narrow track that meandered on to the top of the steep sided ridge and brought them finally to a ledge. They crept along the ledge until they came upon the entrance of a cave. It could not be seen from outside because it was a narrow opening and was shrouded by scraggly shrubs. 

Legolas kissed the top of her head and said, "Well, here we are at last!"

Legolas lit a pine-torch and led Callysta into the cave; swallowed into the dark yawning mouth leading in and down. The tunnel into the cave was pitch-black and there was an unpleasant smell in it. The path was rough and littered with sharp pebbles. Callysta tripped over her own feet a few times but every time she slipped, Legolas was ready by her side to save her from falling. 

After walking forward for quite some time, they finally came to the end of the tunnel. It opened up to a great hall. The vast expanse of the hall could not be guessed and the light from the torch only lit up the path a few paces ahead of them. Callysta felt smothered by the darkness that engulfed both Legolas and her.

"Which way now?" she asked.

"We'll just have to scout around a bit." Legolas said, as he lit another torch for her, "There must a way out of this hall."

They groped around in the darkness, like two little blind mice, searching for an exit. Callysta groped her way along the wall. She ran her hand along the hard wall and pushed it at certain points, hoping the wall might give way to a secret passage. There was none to be found.

She was just going to turn back, when a black shape swooped at her, and brushed her face. She shrieked, stumbled backwards and fell. The torch fell from her hand and went out. 

"Callysta, where are you?" Legolas called out. His voice echoed through the hall. 

"Here, I'm over here by the wall. I'm alright, I think. Just bruised."

She saw a flicker of light appeared in the gloom and then, Legolas was by her side.

"What happened?" he asked, his face filled with concern. 

"I don't know. Something brushed my face, it had claws."

"Most probably a bat. Come now." He said, as he pulled her to her feet and then, he stopped short.

"Look behind you!" Legolas said, pointing over her shoulders. Callysta turned and lo, behold! There was a slight crack on the wall behind her. She must have pushed a secret button by accident when she fell back. They pushed the door open but it would only open to a crack large enough for Callysta to squeeze through sideways. 

All of a sudden, they felt a gust of strong wind blew from behind them. The air was filled with the loathsome noise of flapping wings. Holding the torch aloft, they saw, to their horror, huge bats flying towards them. The bats screeched and reeled. They were almost as large as the bat-fell, Thuringwethil. 

"Go now!" Legolas cried, pushing her through the gap and out of harm's way.

Callysta loathed leaving him but she knew she must go on. She had no choice but to plod on and she hoped the end of her Quest is near. As she went forward through the passage, wisp of vapour floated up and past her and Callysta found cold sweat trickling down the back of her neck. 

Soon, she caught a glimpse of another larger passage, which opened out from the smaller passage she was in. This one led deeper into the mountains. She peered into it, all the while debating with herself whether it was safe or otherwise. She could only see the dim beginnings of a wide stone stair going up into the gloom. She followed that route.

At length, she came to a great cavernous hall. All about her hung the darkness, hollow and immense but at the end of the hall, she could discern a faint glow, red and throbbing. Intrigued, her feet brought her to the other end of the hall and she found herself looking into another wide square chamber. 

In the middle of the chamber lay a huge slab of marble and a golden gryphon sat on it. In the grasp of its right talon was a fiery red jewel. Its brilliance was almost blinding and it pulsated like a steady heartbeat. Callysta reached out like one caught in a dream and touched the cold gem. No sooner had she done so, she heard a loud crack. The gryphon had come to life! 

"Who dares lay hand upon the Heart-jewel of Valinor?" The gryphon cried.

"It is I, Callysta." Callysta said, in a rather meek voice but even as she spoke, something stirred in her and she felt a strange sense of pride welled up inside her. Then, she added, "I am the Thief, the Chosen One! I am chosen to wield the Red Stone and to summon the Seven Dragons of the Valar!"

As soon as she spoke those words, the gryphon gave a high shrill shriek and shattered to many pieces. Its spirit, free at last, rose and fled through the entrance that brought Callysta into the chamber. 

Callysta turned back to the stone. Its beauty was beyond words and as she lifted the gem, she felt it seared her hand a little. She turned it over and wondered what she ought to do next. She became the old Callysta again and she knew no secret password to arouse the Dragons.

__

Legolas will know what to do, she thought, quite optimistically. 

So, she started her journey back once again to the little secret door. When she reached it, all was quiet and dark. No sounds of flapping wings or the twang of the Elvish bow. She held out the jewel with her outstretched hands. Immediately, a red glow bathed the four walls of the hall. The bats were nowhere to be seen, much to Callysta's relief but red light showed her an inert figure lying on the ground and that sight made her heart leapt to her throat. It was Legolas!

She hurried to his side and tried to turn him over. His skin was cold and clammy. Callysta took it as a bad sign.

"Wake up, Legolas! It's me, Callysta! I've got the stone! We made it!" Callysta cried, shaking him by his shoulders.

Legolas did not respond.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she continued her efforts to rouse the Elf. "Wake up, please! Legolas, I can't go on without you. I can't do this on my own. Please, you can't die. You can't die!" Callysta pleaded with him. 

When he showed no signs of revival, she beat her fists against his shoulders in an act of frustration, screaming, "You can't die, Legolas! You're an ELF! AN ELF! You can't die! You're supposed to be IMMORTAL!!"

Slowly, the cold truth began to set in. Slumping down against the wall, Callysta felt dejected and spent. All their efforts have been in vain. Lorgast and Laurëwen were lost and now Legolas is dead. 

She held one of his hands to her cheek and sobbed, "You can't die, Legolas. You can't die because I love you." 


	18. Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Whether because some gift of superhuman strength was given to her, or because out of sheer determination, Callysta managed to lift Legolas and struggled out of the cave. When they came through the entrance, her will could drive her on no further, and her limbs surrendered, she stopped and put Legolas on the ground.

As she sat pondering what her next course of action would be, her eyes strayed to the clear sky above them and saw a dark speck flying closer to the mountains. As the flying shape drew nearer, Callysta saw that it was the same eagle that bore Legolas and her to the western slopes of the Grey Mountains.

"Callysta, you must make haste. No time must be wasted for the hour of Doom draws near."

Overcome at last by grief and the prospect of her cold journey ahead, she broke down and wept.

"I cannot go on. Whither shall I go? I simply cannot go any further, not without Legolas by my side." She moaned.

The eagle counseled her, "These companions are given to you to help you along the way. Some will journey far with you, some shorter. Legolas had played his part. Didn't you read it in his eyes? He had a vision before that evil would come to you if you enter the cave under the mountains. He had sworn to protect you and he did. He had taken your place and bore your hurts.

"Nay, do not weep. He is gravely hurt but his spirit tarries still in Middle Earth. I will now bear him back to his fair halls. Indeed, that was my command but you must go on, that is your task. If fate is kinder, you may see him again. The hope of Middle Earth hangs on a slender thread. Take his bow, it may be of service to you yet." The eagle added. 

"But how do I summon the Dragons of the Valar?" Callysta asked.

"That wisdom was withheld from me." The eagle replied. Gently, he picked up Legolas and with a great swoop, he flew from the mountains. He called back to Callysta, "Farewell!" 

Bearing Legolas' bow, Callysta made her way down the winding path to the valley. She knew not where or how to seek the Dragons and she wandered where her feet would take her. They took her to the river. Greedily, she drank from the cool stream and rested under a willow. Weariness took her and she soon fell asleep.

In her dreams, a tall lady with flowing golden tresses came to her. There was an aura of gold and green around the lady.

"Child, why do you tarry so?" The lady asked, as she stroke Callysta's hair.

"I don't know what I ought to do. I am lost." Callysta replied.

The lady thrust a seven-petaled flower into her hand and then, she said softly to Callysta, "The bud that blooms in the midst of adversity will bear the sweetest fruit. You are not lost. Open your eyes." 

A vision of unsurpassing loveliness was shown to her. Slowly, Callysta woke from her sleep and she knew then what she must do. She walked ahead past the brown plains and the wooded fields. She walked as thought one in trance but her mind was as clear as crystals. She came at last to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing, seven trees stood in a circle. Winter was close at hand but the branches of the trees remained green and unmarred by frost. The flowers bloomed as though it was early spring. 

Callysta stood in the middle of the ring of trees and retrieved the jewel from her pouch. She held the jewel aloft. Her face was grim and her eyes bright. She cried out aloud in an ancient tongue long forgotten. Her voice reverberated and echoed through the valley. It took her by surprise for it seems as though, someone else had stepped into her body and spoke through her mouth. 

The skies rumbled in answer to her summon. The wind howled and the trees bowed low to its growing strength. The clouds swirled as though it was stirred by unseen hands. The ray from the jewel stabbed upwards and pierced the clouds. Rain came lashing down. The ground beneath her shook and trembled. Callysta fell to her knees but still she held the stone high.

"Come, heed my command! Come now!" She cried.

The weather raged around her but she was unwavered. Finally, she heard a great roar and the sounds of giant wings beating in the sky. The Dragons came at last. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The last host of the West gathered before the Gates of Angband. It was the last desperate stand of good against evil. The Gates were tall, black and oppressive-looking. King Eómer and King Elessar had slain The Watcher at the Door, the great fell werewolf but yet no answer came from behind the dark fortress. Rain came pouring down in sheets and torrents but the Men stood unmoved. 

And at last, a great clang was heard and the Gates burst open. Out pour the Orcs, like ants out of the anthill. Behind them, dark shapes crept out. Terror was in their bloodshot eyes and their faces were white and ghastly. These creatures were the Dark Lord's Precious. There were his Undead Ones. The sight of them was so terrible to behold that some Men threw down their weapons and ran amok but both kings were undaunted. They drew their swords and together with their men, they attacked the dark army. 

Victory looked bleak for the host of the West and all would have gone ill if the wind from the West had not bore them renewed hope. Out of the horizon, the Dragons hurtled across the crimson-red sky towards the Dark Tower. The Dragon of Manwë led the Dragon host for he was the largest and the swiftest. Upon his back, he bore Callysta, the Wielder of the Stone. Behind him was the Dragon of Ulmo and he had arisen from the deep sea of Rhûn when Callysta had summoned them. At his side was the Dragon of Aulë. His scales were made of gold and his underside was studded with precious gems of many hues. Behind them were the other four Dragons. 

"The Dragons of the Valar have come!" The herald of Gondor cried and Men and Orcs alike looked towards the western sky with awe and wonder. 

The arrival of the Dragons struck fear into the wily hearts of the Orcs and their strokes went often astray. The Dragons circled above the Undead Ones and swooped down on the vile creatures. From forth their nostrils, the Dragons spouted terrific flames. Some of the flames were fiery red; some were golden orange while others were bright yellow or clear blue. They smote down the foul creatures and burned them to ash. As their unhappy spirits flee from their bodies, they were caught by the Dragon of Mandos and they were to be brought to the Halls of Mandos, Houses of Dead to await their judgment. 

"Come, my men! This is our hour!" King Elessar cried, "Ride forth once more into battle!"

Morgoth, who stood in the Tower of Angband, saw the destruction of his Precious. He was filled with rage and as he rose, he took on the shape of a black Dragon. When he breathe, he spouted the fires of Hell and when he spread his montrous wings, a great darkness fell upon the lands of Angband. 

Undaunted, Callysta led the Dragons forward to answer the challenge but when the black Dragon beat his great wings, the force threw the Dragons back and a hail of sharp stone rained upon the Host of the Valars. One of the sharp stones cut the side of Callysta forehead and blood poured out in rivulets. Still, she would not give up. Gathering the last ounce of the strength left in her, she rallied the Dragons on. Long they fought and both sides were fearsome and terrible in their wraths. As the black Dragon rose to its height to smite down the Dragon of Manwë, Callysta recalled suddenly the bow of Legolas and the words of the eagle. 

Quickly, she lifted the bow and fitted an arrow into it. As she took aim at the chest of the black Dragon, she said a little charm,

"Arrow of Mirkwood; be swift, be sure

Pierce the heart of this foul creature

Arrow of Mirkwood, stray not from the Mark

Fly now; let Light overcome the Dark"

From out of the shadows, an arrow leapt flaming, its tip was kindled by the breath of Manwë. Whether because it was the will of the Valar, or because of the sure hands of Callysta, the arrow pierced deep into the right side of the black Dragon. Black blood oozed out of the wound but ere he fell crashing down from the Tower, in his last act of malice, he lashed out his mighty tail and struck the Dragon of Manwë. The force was so great that Callysta lost her grip and slipped from her seat upon the Dragon. She found herself falling from the Dragon's back to the land below. 

__

So this is the end, Callysta thought, _How I wish I could see Legolas' face one last time!_ A single tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and her thoughts fled far away.


	19. Eighteen

A/N: Hi guys! This is it! The end of my story! I just want to say a big thank you to all of you who reviewed my story. And also, to Callisto for beta-reading. _Namaarie!_

Chapter Eighteen

It was dusk when a lone grey-cloaked rider arrived in the City of Gondor. The Citadel was lit up beautifully and throughout the land, its people rejoiced and made merriment. The lone traveller shared not their joy, though he was glad that the darkness had passed. Swiftly, he dismounted from his horse and stable hands led the beast away. He made his way towards the Citadel where King Elessar awaits him. 

"Ah, Legolas! _Elen sila lumenn omentilvo_ A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting." King Elessar said, as his guards brought the grey-cloaked figure to him.

"_Vedui, heruamin _Greetings, my lord. Where is she?" Legolas asked.

The king replied, "In the House of Healing. Come, I will bring you there.

"Her body is healed of her mortal wounds but to drive away the dark shadows that surrounds her, other healings are required, which perhaps you can bring." King Elessar told Legolas as they walked into Callysta's bedchamber. 

Callysta lay with her eyes closed on her bed. Her forehead was swathed in white cloth. Legolas stooped and looked at her face. It was white as a lily and cold as winter frost. He kissed her on her brow and whispered into her ears. She stirred and her breathing became deeper and more discernible but she did not open her eyes.

And King Elessar, who witnessed this, was both glad and sorrowful at once for it was clear to him that the Doom of Beren and Luthien, as well as the Doom of Arwen and Aragorn lay upon Legolas and Callysta. 

The next day dawned bright and fair and the City was alive with the preparation for a grand celebration. Callysta was taking a stroll in the gardens of the House of Healing when she heard a voice calling out to her from behind. The voice startled her for she thought it was vaguely familiar. She turned around to face the caller.

"Legolas!" She cried, in delight and wonder, "What new wizardry is this? I thought I heard your voice last night in my sleep but when I rose this morning, you were not by my side. I thought it was but a dream and I was despaired."

"Despair no more, Callysta for I am now truly by your side and darkness has departed!" Legolas smiled.

"Darkness…yes, but how came you here? I thought you were gravely hurt by the bats in the cave under the Grey Mountains. I thought I was going to die. The last thing I remembered was falling from the back of the Dragon of Manwë." Callysta said, with a shudder.

Legolas put a soothing arm around her shoulders and said, "I was healed and so were you. The Dragon of Manwë saved you ere your body fell to the ground. And to Gondor, the Dragon brought you. Your body was not broken but your spirits had fled your body and for a while, it walked under the shadows. Then, King Elessar put forth all his power and knowledge to recall you from the dark abyss."

Callysta rested her head upon his chest. Smiling, she looked up to him and said, "What do you know, Legolas! I could not believe it but I made it through somehow, though it seemed almost impossible at first. The Dark Lord is overthrown and peace is once again restored."

"Yes, Callysta but I had always believed in you could and I never doubted your strength." Legolas replied, and he turned his gaze towards the West and down the Anduin. "I hear the cries of the gulls once again. Unrest to my heart it brings." Legolas said, softly.

His words reminded her that he will soon depart from Middle-Earth forever and whither he goes, she cannot follow. These thoughts brought a frown to her face and a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"What is it, Callysta? Look at me!" Legolas commanded, lifting her chin upwards.

"It is nothing important. I wish you wouldn't go but no! I am being very selfish." Callysta said.

Legolas was silent and brooding and Callysta mistook his expression that he was unhappy with her words.

Rather hastily, she added, "Do not be mistaken for my words bear no ill intent. Indeed, I only want you to be happy."

"Forgive me if what I will say seems crude and untutored for I am an elf-warrior and I know not many fair words to win the heart of a lady." Legolas said, "But I say to you, Callysta that whilst I still yearn to cross over the Sea, my heart also longs to stay by your side."

Callysta laughed merrily, "No fair words are needed, Legolas for my heart was already in your keeping the moment I saw you." 

Then, she turned serious and added gravely, "But I will not hold you back from your heart's chief desire to see the Grey Havens. I wish only to say to you that my love is true and such a love will not bear to cage the heart of another if that heart wishes to be set free. Even if you were to cross the Sea and it is my fate to remain hereafter in Middle Earth, my love for you, Legolas will not diminish or fade. My last wish ere I fell from the Dragon was just to see your face once more and it has been granted." As she said these words, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Legolas brushed it away and kissed her forehead, saying, "The morning is young and the days ahead will be bright and full of promises. Even the Wise cannot see to all ends, is that not so? Then, let's be glad for now and enjoy the sunshine for today, a miracle will happen." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

All things were now made ready in the White City and the City itself was filled once again with its fair people and sweet music. The Captains of the West led their host towards the City, their swords upraised and they flashed and glinted in the sun. Callysta watched the grand procession from the white balcony in the King's court. She was joined by Legolas, Lorgast and Laurëwen. The host advanced towards the court by the fountain in the Citadel. There, the White Tree that was hewn lay withered. 

Then, the heralds sounded their trumpets and from the sky, the Dragon of Lorien appeared. It was a dragon of healing and dreams. It hovered over the fallen tree and from its breath, a golden mist was formed. The mist settled upon the tree and slowly, much to the surprise and wonder of the folks of Gondor, the living colours were restored back to the dead and withered branches and a few leaves sprouted from them. 

"The White Tree lives again!" The people of Gondor cried in unison. 

Then, the Great Dragon of Manwë came and for the last time, it was reunited with Callysta once more. She knelt on one knee and surrendered the Heart-jewel of Valinor to the Dragon but it would not take it. 

The Dragon spoke gravely to her, "I entrust the gem to your keeping, O' Wielder of Stone for we may meet again ere the end of Arda. I will now speak the will of Manwë. If you, Callysta, the Chosen One, desire it someday to set eyes upon the shores of the Grey Havens, you may depart and cross over the Sea for your deeds have won great renown and your seat is set among the great warriors of the past Ages." 

Hearing these words, Callysta's heart was glad and her troubles melted away. The Shadow had departed from Legolas and her forever. Their love had proved strong enough to overcome their Doom. 

Three nights later, a great feast was held in the honour of Callysta. There were good food aplenty and sweet music made by the fair hands of the minstrels of Gondor permeated through the night air but a surprise lay yet in store for Callysta. After the feast, Callysta retired to her room for she was still weary from her hurts. 

As she was preparing to retire to bed, she heard a soft knock on her door. Rising from her bed, she went to answer the call. 

"Legolas! What is it?" She asked, when she found the Elf at her door.

"Did I wake you from sleep?" Legolas asked.

"No, but is there something wrong?" Callysta asked, a thousand questions leapt to her mind. 

"I just brought someone special to see you." Legolas smiled in reply, and out of the shadows, an old bent figure appeared.

"Au-Aunt Keila?" Callysta blurted out. 

The old lady smiled, "Yes, child." 

"There is much to tell, I see. I will now leave you two to catch up on lost time." Legolas said, and he left them.

Callysta led Aunt Keila into her bedchamber. She was very surprised and she wanted to know how she came to the White City. Aunt Keila told her that it was Legolas who had sent for her. He remembered that it was Callysta's desire to be reunited with her mother and the truth about her identity revealed ere the end. Far into the night the mother and daughter talked and laughed. At last, Callysta begged her to stay with Legolas and her in the White City and much to her joy, her mother agreed. 

And so the remaining days were filled with joy and laughter for Callysta. The Heart-jewel of Valinor, Gimli the Dwarf set it in a necklace. The necklace was made of white silver and around the red gem sat a circlet of beautiful diamonds. For some time, Legolas and Callysta dwell in fair Ithilien and when King Elessar gave up his life, Legolas finally sailed over the Sea and with him went Callysta and Gimli.

****

THE END


End file.
